Halo Reach: Legendary
by Sono KOJ
Summary: Since Halo Reach lacked a legendary ending, and the fact that Noble 6's death is left ambiguous what if Six survived the events of Lone Wolf... (Now complete, sequel being written by Yuikichi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Noble Wolves

Planet Reach

August 30, 2552

Aszod Shipyard, the last place for any UNSC survivor could have gone to get off Reach.

Waiting for them would have been The Pillar of Autumn, the last transport and hope to escape

the Covenant's wrath. Now, it lay in smoldering ruins, glassed by the Covenant cruisers

circling overhead. Bodies of both dead Covenant and UNSC forces lay all across the battlefield,

enemies in life, brothers in death.

In the distance, the gunfire of a lone SPARTAN rings out defiantly against the charging Covenant forces. The SPARTAN, call sign Noble Six, one of the last two remaining members of the SPARTAN-III 'Noble Team'. For several long hours, Six had been fighting desperately for her life against the force of an entire Covenant division sent with the sole purpose of ending her life. However, after taking a plasma rifle round to the side from an Elite Minor, Six was running out of time. She knew she was at her limit. Her helmet visor damaged, her armor's shield depleted, and her ammo almost out, and with no obvious way out Six takes on the combined forces of three Elite Ultras, and one Zealot in hand to hand combat, defeating each of the Elite kill team despite the last one knocking her to her back.

Satisfied and exhausted Six glances to the side to see an Elite Field Marshall making his

way over to finish what the fallen Ultras and Zealot started. Six stares defiantly at the raised

Energy Dagger aimed at her beating heart. As the dagger descends to her chest, Six sees the

images of her fallen comrades in the break room of the UNSC Frigate-Savannah. Jorge and

Carter sit at a table playing a round of cards. Kat wrestles furiously with some small electronic

device that someone on board wants her to fix, while Emile sits silently in a chair lovingly

sharpening his curved machete, preparing it for the next battle. Six calls out to them. They look up and give her a welcoming nod, as she prepares to join them.

Suddenly, a shot distinctly from a sniper rifle rings out and the Field Marshall's shields flare to life. A quick second shot and the Field Marshall staggers as the impact of the round forces the Elite's shields out and simultaneously knocking the Energy Dagger away from Six's chest but leaving a long gash in the armor.

The Field Marshall turns to where he thinks the shots came from and shouts orders to the survivors under its command until a third shot rings out to finish off the Covenant officer. The lesser aliens scatter.

The Field Marshall falls atop Six's body, purple blood oozing from the hole in its head.

Six remains still, not wanting to gain the attention of any Covenant who might be

near by. Six does her best to ignore the burning plasma wounds in her side.

The only sounds of life she could hear was the howling of the dusty wind, the footsteps of some

Elite Minors still searching for the phantom killer, and the soft hum of a Ghost as it passed

by. Overhead, several Phantoms scan the area in search for the Marshall's killer. Several minutes

pass and the Phantoms give up their search and begin to collect the remaining Elites, Grunts, and

Jackals to return them to their base. More time passes before the Phantoms leave the area with

their troops.

As the last of the Phantoms leaves the area, the only thing Six is left with is silent dead around her. Tired of having the heavy and rapidly smelling corpse on top of her Six musters what little strength she has left and tosses the Field Marshall off her before rolling over on her stomach and slowly crawling towards the ruins of one of the nearby buildings still standing after the heavy fighting.

The third degree burns bite at Six's side. Six ignores the pain, slowly makes her way to the building, and spots a first aid kit. Six edges towards the kit, grabs it, and immediately opens the kit. Six seizes the tube of Bio Foam and forces its contents into her open wound, ignoring the

immense pain surging through her side before subsiding into a low thrum.

Six tossed the gel tub to the side and props herself against one of the concrete columns.

As Six lies against the post, she feels a wave of exhaustion wash through her and the constant

heavy fighting she had been doing earlier finally begins to take its toll on her. As her eyes begin

to close, Six begins to wonder who was left on this rock that saved her from impending death.

Soft crunching of the gravel on the ground brings Six out of her short slumber. Six

reflexively draws her knife before easing off the column and over into the shadow of one of the standing walls. The footsteps get closer, too soft for Elite or brute and no chatter so it was searching for something. Six counts off in her head 10 feet, 8 feet, 6 feet, 4 feet, 2 feet.

Six lunges at her would be attacker knocking them to the ground with her arm pinning the right arm with her legs straddling the torso ready to plunge her knife into whoever it was that followed her.

"Not the kind of response I was expecting, Six." a familiar voice said. Six looks closer and notices that the armor her would be attacker is wearing is SPARTAN armor. Green SPARTAN-III armor.

"Jun, what are you doing here?" Six asks not lowering the knife from his throat.

"I spotted a grey armored SPARTAN about to get shiskabobed," Jun

Replied winded, "and decided I couldn't let that happen."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you avoided the question." Six brought the knife closer. "What are you doing here? I thought Noble One gave you orders to stick with Dr. Halsey."

Jun exhaled sharply, "If it's any consolation, I haven't gone AWOL. I went with Halsey to another group of Marines who were fighting off a small Covenant squad. I assisted them. Then we spotted a cruiser headed in your direction. Dr. Halsey gave me orders to head to the shipyard to warn you guys about it. However, by the looks of things I came a bit late. Now, will you let me up or are you going to sit on me all day?"

Six slowly rose off Noble Three and sat down on a nearby rock. Jun removed his helmet

and gave Six a look over. "You're a brunette."

Six gave Jun a questioning look.

"Your hair, its brunette. I had you pegged for as a red head."

Six stood up and limped back towards the ruined building.

"Was it something I said?" Jun whispered to himself.

Six leaned up against the concrete column she was at only moments earlier while Noble

Three paced back and forth in front of her. She brought herself down to basics, breath complete slow breaths.

"Jun, how long are you going to pace back and forth?" she asked him.

Jun stopped pacing, looked at Six, and said, "So, you mind telling me what happened to

Carter and Emile?"

Six meet his eyes for a brief moment before looking at the ground in front of her.

Jun crossed his arms and lowered his eyes, "I passed by some wreckage of a Scarab and what looked like Pelican pieces on the way here. Care to elaborate?"

Six thought for a moment then said, "That was Carter. He was injured and—"

Jun waved his hand cutting her off, "I have an imagination, Six. And Emile, what happened to him?"

"Stabbed in the back by a Zealot." She said, her face neutral.

For a moment, they sat in silence. Jun's face grew sour while Six sat still, staring at an Ultra Elite corpse behind Jun and finding it interesting enough to take her mind off her side, which was still throbbing.

Jun suddenly shook his head, grinning. "For a guy who liked killing up close, it's a bit ironic that he of all people should get killed by an energy sword. Tell me, did he at least get to use that knife of his?"

"Actually, he did. Used it to kill the Zealot just before he died."

Jun let out a whistle, "Irony's not wasted on Emile. Dying and he still manages to impale the bastard. I'm assuming you completed the mission."

Six nodded, "The package was delivered."

"So then why are you still here?"

Six recounted how the Pillar of Autumn took off and how she provided support on the MAC Gun while it left the system. When she finished Jun stared in stunned silence at her accomplishment.

"You're really something." he said.

Six shrugged, "What else would I have done?"

"But to kill six Zealots by yourself, several Phantoms and Banshees, and disable a Cruiser and then turn right around and take out half a division of Covenant ground units, tanks included…"

Jun shook his head, "You know, Jorge told me about a guy he worked with once. Said you reminded him a lot of how that guy acted. Strong, smart, talented, brave, always liked to win, and most importantly, very lucky."

"Whatever happened to him?" Six asked.

Jun shrugged. "To be honest, no clue, although Jorge did say the guy was tasked with making sure some ONI data didn't fall into Covenant hands. Maybe he's still planet side. Anyways, you feeling any better?"

Six stood up sluggishly and started stretching her arms.

"Good enough for a while at least." Jun said.

"You have a plan, I take it." Six asked.

"Something like that." He answered.

"Mind sharing?"

"Well, for starters…" Jun disappeared for a moment then reappeared with a silver helmet in hand. He tossed the helmet to her. Six caught it and he said, "That should replace the one

that's broken."

"It's a Mark V" she said.

"That a problem."

"Hope it's in my size." She answered as she put it on her head. The display screen appeared and Six's depleted shield began to recharge, "Now that that's taken care of, we can talk strategy."

"As you're aware, there are no more UNSC ships available to get us off here.

That leaves us with two options. One, we steal a Covenant Phantom, fly it into the hangar of the

nearest Cruiser or Corvette and get out of here. Extremely risky—"

"And guaranteed to get us killed and our heads mounted as trophies in some Elite's room." Six said. "What's option two?"

"Wow Lieutenant, way to give a real motivational speech. I bet you had lots of friends in your last unit." Jun sarcastically said.

"The last unit I was in I was by myself." She commented.

"Guess Carter was right about the 'Lone Wolf' thing."

"Stop wasting my time."

"Right, I get it. The second option is just as risky, but holds a greater chance of survival. Before I left Dr. Halsey, she told me she was headed to some place called CASTLE Base. They've been taking all HVIs and UNSC brass left on this rock there. It's some secret ONI mountain base. The point is it has enough armor on it to survive a glassing and enough supplies to last us for a while. At the very least, until the Covenant leave and the UNSC comes back."

"What makes you think they're coming back?" Six asked as she examined her magnum to make sure it was in working order.

Jun gave Six a flat look, "Do you honestly think the UNSC, much less ONI, is going to just abandon Reach?"

Six remained quiet and holstered her pistol.

"Exactly. They're probably waiting for the Covenant to leave and have little interest here before they return."

_And we'll probably have starved to death before then,_ Six thought to herself.

"Regardless of whether or not they return, CASTLE Base is our only hope of staying out of Covenant plasma round range. However, there's a catch."

_This'll be good_. "What's the catch?" Six asked.

"The Covenant has no doubt probably found the Pelican I came here in. They'll no doubt have set a trap for anyone who goes near it. Fortunately, your little rampage gave me a chance to set up a trap of my own. Set near the Pelican is a small staging area the Covenant were using to take troops over to your position."

_To quote Noble One, this is relevant…how_? "I'm assuming there's a point in there somewhere."

"A little touchy today aren't we, Six?" Jun joked.

"I've had a hell of a day." She said with more than a bit of bite to her voice.

"Don't worry about it." Jun hastily replies raising his hands in defense, "I'd probably say the same if I were in your shoes. Anyways, while you were napping I saw that one of the Phantoms was still there, looks like they might have had some mechanical trouble."

"And let me guess, you want to steal it but there's a bunch of Elites standing around guarding it. Since when has that been a problem?"

"Never has but that isn't the catch. The catch is that Dr. Halsey has a few errands for us to run. First, there's a supply cache close to where CASTLE Base is located. We could go there, get some extra supplies that should be able to hold us for while. The second is that there is a small city not too far away from where that supply cache is but in that city a squad of ODSTs and supposedly a few SPARTAN-IIs have been holding out for nearly a week. Thus far every advance the Covenant have made has failed, but Dr. Halsey believes it's only a matter of time before the Covenant break through."

"Or just simply glass it." Six said.

Jun nodded. "Therefore, Halsey wants us take this opportunity to go get them out and bring them back to CASTLE Base. Before you ask why go through all the trouble, one of the ODST possesses intel that designates him as a HVI.""

The two of them sat in silence for a moment; a small dust storm was brewing up outside the building.

"You do know that that's going to attract attention to CASTLE Base." Six said.

"It's a possibility." Jun said leaning his back against the wall. "More than likely, the Covenant will follow us to see where we're going and when we show up at CASTLE Base, we'll have to defend it. But we've defended one base before, this'll be no different."

Except then, there were four more of us Six kept to herself.

"Well, that's my plan. If you've got one better then I'm all ears."

Six looked out at the dust storm that was beginning to pick up. "If we're going to do this I'm going to need a lot more than this knife."

Jun smiled. "You're right. I saw you're assault rifle get cut in two by that energy sword."

"And my pistol is out of ammo." She said.

"At least you've got you're knife." Jun said as he passed her a spare pistol magazine, "Here, this should hold you until we get you a better weapon."

Six looked around and spotted something on the ground by the Elite corpse she was looking at earlier. She stood up, walked past Jun's outstretched hand with the spare pistol magazine, and went to the body. When she searched it, she found a Plasma Rifle and sitting next to it was an Energy Sword hilt. Six exchanged the pistol for both objects and showed them off to Jun.

"I can do something with this."

Jun nodded in approval. "Well, let's go do some avenging."


	2. Chapter 2

Please Note: This fan fic is a **JOINT** venture with my good friend Yuekichi. Because the story was published on my profile, we have decided to leave it that way to be fair to the readers that have currently set it to their favorites and alerts. If you wish to speak to Yuekichi directly go to his profile (.net/u/3139672/). The first three chapters thus far are his writing with my editing and a few suggestions. I apologize for being late for giving him credit although he already knew so it's no big deal between us; this is so you readers know. I will let you know when there is a chapter written by me. Also, constructive criticism is encouraged if it can be provided. Otherwise, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Not everyone is a Team Player

September 1, 2552

The sun was beginning to set in the day since Jun rescued Six from the Elites. The two of them were lying prone along a ridge overlooking a lone Phantom with several Elite Minors patrolling the area. Standing in the center was a Golden colored Elite Ultra staring down a maroon colored Zealot who was kneeling in front of him, his hands bonded behind his back.

"Well, would you look at that," Jun said looking through his sniper rifle scope, "eight Elites and one of them is already immobile." He turned towards Noble Six and asked, "How's about four a piece, Six?"

Noble Six continued to stare at the two Elites in the center wondering, if this was normal behavior for the Elites. In fact, most of the time Six had seen Elites was usually while staring down the butt of a rifle. This was different. Moreover, the two Elites in the center didn't look like any of the Ultras and Zealots Six had encountered thus far. The Ultra looked like a normal one except that this one sported gold colored armor instead of their usual white. The Zealot looked like a normal Zealot but the spike like ornaments coming from his head and the markings on his armor implied that he was of high rank. The armor configuration of the Zealot reminded Six of the Elite Jun killed earlier.

_It's a shame we have so little intel detailing the Elite hierarchy. It would certainly help in this case._ Six thought while observing the pair.

"What do you think they are saying?" She asked.

"Who cares," Jun said, "as long as they don't get in our way I couldn't care less."

Six glared at Jun through her helmet. Jun sighed. "Alright, if you really want to know," Jun reached to his side and handed Six a small device. "Here, Dr. Halsey created this as a means to translate their language to ours. It's a prototype so there might be some issues with exact wording but it's enough to get the main point. A few simple buttons and there…"

_"Do you know what you have done, Zealot?"_ The SPARTANs heard the Ultra say.

The Zealot stared at the Ultra, defiance written in his eyes.

_"You allowed valuable information about our Lords to slip into the hands of the humans." _The Ultra continued beginning to pace in front of his prisoner.

_"I allowed no such thing."_ The Zealot answered.

_"LIES!"_ The Ultra yelled and backhanded the Zealot._ "If you did no such thing, then tell me why did that human ship get off this planet with data from the human base called SWORD? WELL?"_

The Zealot growled at him then spit a purple blood at the Ultra's feet. _"As I said before, the demons were ahead of me. They sunk the object in the water while my troops were still pursuing them. I lost many troops in that pursuit, including six of my Zealots."_

The Ultra grunted. _"I could care less about what happened. I care more about the results—as does the Council. If it was me, I'd rip your hearts out right here. However, it is not for me to decide."_

The Ultra opened his hand and a small ball flew up and displayed a holographic image of an ornately dressed figure in a hovering chair. The figure wore grey robes and on its head rested a large gold crown, in which a split-pyramid sat in the center. Six tried to focus her helmet's binoculars closer but one of the surrounding minors stepped in the way.

"Jun, can you make out that image?" she asked.

Jun shook his head. "Trying, but that Elite is kneeling in front of it and don't think I haven't considered shooting him because I have. I for one wouldn't like to attract the attention if I don't have to this looks important."

Six had considered the very same but decided against it for the same reason since it would make their position too obvious. She blew out a frustrated breath and continued to listen. Fortunately, the Minor moved enough for her to get a better glimpse of the scene.

_"Noble Prophet of Mercy,"_ the shocked Ultra said kneeling,_ "I was expecting to speak with the Prophet of Truth."_

The Prophet gave them a wave of his hand regarding the statement with a bored expression. "_The Prophet of Truth is…busy at the moment. I have taken on the duty of answering any calls directed to him."_

"_I understand, Noble Prophet of Mercy." _ The Ultra said.

"_Tell me Ultra, why have you summoned the attention of the Council?"_ The Prophet asked.

"_I have an incompetent Zealot in my custody."_

_ "What is his crime, Ultra?"_ the Prophet asked. _"And please do not bring trivial problems to the Council's attention. All of the Ministries and Councils are quite hectic at the moment."_

The Ultra nodded,_ "Noble Hierarch, this Zealot failed to protect a holy relic of our Lords from the humans. He allowed them to study the relic, learn its secrets, and pass on its knowledge to other humans who have fled the system. My own carrier gave chase and pursues them still; however, I elected to stay behind to deal with the transgressor because a crime such as this deserves swift justice." _

If the Prophet was disturbed by this, he showed no signs.

_ "If it pleases the Council I would like to speak."_ The Zealot said.

_"Silence, incompetent!" _The Ultra barked,_ "How dare you speak to—"_

_ "That is enough, Ultra."_ The Prophet said, _"I will allow him to speak in his defense."_

_ "Thank you, holy Prophet. I was tasked with the finding of one of our Lord's relics after it was discovered that there was a possibility of one existing here. However, not even I was aware that the humans already had a settlement here, what is worse that the whole planet was a fortress. I did not let this deter me from my mission. While the rest of the fleet invaded and glassed the various human settlements, I went about the task of finding the relic. _

_ "I was able to track it down to a place the humans called SWORD Base. A survivor of a Corvette that was destroyed in battle earlier told me the Corvette discovered something underneath the ice sitting above the base. The data resembled the data of similar relics of our Lords. However, as I was preparing to descend to the base, the humans mounted an attack on our forces and broke into a set of underground passages that we had not yet discovered. Our Special-Ops Elites alerted me to the relic and I mustered my troops to take control of it. The humans were more cunning than I had anticipated for they had sent in four Demons to protect the holy relic."_

_ "I see."_ said the Prophet folding his fingers now with increased intrigue._ "Continue."_

_ "I gathered an entire division of my strongest warriors and sent them to weaken the Demons while I tried to enter among the chaos. When I entered the lab, I discovered that the humans had been studying the relic. Moreover, that a human, a Doctor Halsey, added some data to a disc and left. I followed a path to a secret back exit just in time to see them leave. A grey armored Demon carried the object I sought and so I sent for air support to deal with them while I retrieved what information I could. But before I could gain the knowledge I was tasked with, the humans sank the relic deep into the water and beyond my reach."_

Noble Six chuckled at the unintentional pun.

"Something the matter, Six?" Jun asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." Six continued to listen in.

_"I immediately gave chase. I followed them to a ship, called—."_

_ "The name of the vessel is unimportant."_ The Prophet said slamming his hands upon the throne._ "What became of the data?"_

_ "He—" _

The Prophet cut the Ultra off with by holding up his hand. _"If it does not trouble you, I would rather hear it from the transgressor."_

_ "My apologies, Noble Mercy."_ The Ultra answered.

The Prophet motioned for the Zealot to continue.

_"The Demons had apparently split up into two at the ship and one of them was destroying our Phantoms with a massive gun emplacement. I summoned six my best Zealots to deal with him and stop the other Demon."_

Six remembered the two Phantoms appearing, shooting down one of the Pelicans and a Zealot stabbing Emile in the back. Six's fists tightened as she remembered staying behind to defend the _Autumn_. Jun noticed, but said nothing.

_"My men were able to slay one of the Demons and prevented the other from leaving. I believed we had succeeded, that is until I saw the small disc resting in the arms of a human officer. I ordered a nearby Cruiser to destroy the ship by any means; however, the Grey Demon slew my Zealots, and crippled the Cruiser. My own Phantom crashed when the ship took off. Before I could exact me vengeance, this Ultra captured me, placing me under custody thus completely preventing me from recovering the data."_

The Prophet sat in silence for a moment. He appeared to look away for a moment as if distracted which only added to the deliberation. The Ultra looked at him expectantly. _"Pardon my interruption, Noble Mercy, but what would you have me do with him?"_

The Prophet pondered the question for a moment longer before saying, _"I am ready to give my verdict. Under normal circumstances, I would order the Zealot to be made a lower rank and that would be it. However, I have just received word that the ship upon which the data left in has appeared near a recently discovered Sacred Ring. As we speak, our forces are now dealing with the humans you allowed to get away and we are heading to that location to begin the Journey. In fact, Noble Truth is giving a speech about the finding of the Sacred Ring at this very moment. I imagine that he would be most displeased to learn that the fact that the humans are even there to begin with is due to your failure. Moreover, that you lost a holy relic and six of your holy warriors is further proof of your incompetence. That you have been spared the humiliation of a public hearing in front of the entire Council is only due to my merciful hand. Therefore, I decry you to be a heretic."_

"_But Noble Mercy," _The Zealot said, a panicked expression on his face, "_Surely, you can see that I am undeserving of such punishment. Allow me the chance to—"_

The Prophet cut him off and said, _"Although you are a valuable instrument, your heresy would only bring about the Journey's end. I am sorry but you must be left behind." _The Prophet turned towards the Ultra and said, _"Ultra, I thank you for bringing this to my attention. For your part, I will give you the honors of executing the Heretic. Make it quick, and gather the remaining members of the fleet and meet us at the Sacred Ring. We shall await for you there."_

Before the image disappeared, the Ultra quickly said, _"May I have your leave to leave at least one Cruiser under my command behind to guard the planet should the humans return?"_

_ "You may. Farewell."_ The image disappeared and only the Ultra and the Zealot remained in the center.

_"You heard the Higherarch," _The Zealot said, his head hung low, "_kill me and return to the Fleet."_

The Ultra gave a satisfied grunt, _"Believe me I will, but not right now. Right now, I have other business to attend. The humans have been stopping our advance through one of their cities. I plan to break them, personally. However, in your case I am in a sporting mood, there are six Minors here each I am sure willing to kill a heretic for the rewards it would bring. As soon as I leave, they will have an opportunity to kill you. After all, you are a Heretic and Heretics must be silenced."_

The Zealot gave the Ultra a confused look, _"Why would they try to kill me? They know nothing of the events that have transpired."_

_"You are right, they do know nothing of this conversation; however, I did warn them before I captured you that there is a possibility that they may have to fight you. I gave them instruction as to what the sign would be."_

_ "And what might that be?"_

_ "You are no child, discover that for yourself." _

The Ultra drew his needler before reaching to his side and withdrawing a small device with two buttons on it. He pressed the left button on the device and an electric bolt emanated from manacles, causing the Zealots shields to flare briefly before disappearing completely.

The zealot growled, "_You will regret this." _

"_It's all I can do to level the playing field asides from giving you this."_ The Ultra answered placing the device back in its place before holding up the handle of an Energy Sword. _"Besides, your enemies are Minors and you are a hero from The Taming of the Hunters? This should be child's play for you._" The Ultra threw the Energy Sword at the Zealot's legs

"_I return to you your Energy Sword. Feel free to use it for however long you are able, Heretic."_

The Zealot stared at the Ultra with menace-filled eyes as he reached down to clasp the familiar blade. _"Before I leave this planet, I will kill you."_

The Ultra met his gaze and said, _"We shall see."_

A Phantom appeared over the horizon, raced towards the Ultra, and lowered a gravity lift. As the Ultra boarded the lift, he pressed the right button on the small device and the manacles binding the Zealot's hands released themselves. The Zealot grabbed the Energy Sword and activated it while the Phantom ascended into the sky, leaving him behind.

As the Phantom disappeared from view, the Zealot noticed a sole Minor approaching him with his Plasma Rifle at his side. The Zealot viewed his movement with suspicion, but soon turned to rage as the Minor raised his rifle and the realization of the Ultra's signal dawned on him.

Six and Jun turned and looked at each other just as the Zealot let out a hostile cry.

"I don't know about you, but I think that Zealot just got kicked out of the Covenant." Jun said.

Six nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we were the ones who caused it."

"For some reason," Jun said with relish, "I feel proud to have destroyed an Elite's career."

_So do I Jun, So do I._ "Can this thing record conversations?" She asked handing it back to him.

"From what Halsey said it can." Jun answered taking it from him. "I pressed the record before I handed it to you so we should have all of that data."

_Good, because I have some questions I want to ask._ Six stood up and began to back up from the ridge's edge.

"Six. What are you doing?"

With her Plasma Rifle at the ready and the Energy Sword resting on her right leg, Six said "Cover me." She then sprinted towards the ridge edge.

"Wait, Six. NO!" Jun shouted as Six leapt over the ridge and on to the back of a passing Minor who had its attention on the Zealot; quickly slit his throat.

"Damnit," He said, "Why is it that every Noble Six has to play hero?"


	3. Chapter 3

Please Note: This fan fic is a **JOINT** venture with Yuekichi. If your new here the first three chapters are his handy work. We don't own nothing that isn't already under copyright protection.

Chapter 3: Am I interrupting your death?

After her bold jump and assassination of one of the Minor, Noble Six remained crouched behind a large boulder, her Plasma Rifle at the ready.

Despite the reckless maneuver, none of the other Elites seemed to have noticed Six's stunt and continued to fire their rifles at another rocky position forty yards away from her. As Six peered out to the left of her rock to see if any Elites were moving, a Plasma Grenade flying through the air landed ten meters from her hiding spot. Six quickly moved her head behind the rock and caught sight of a Minor rolling towards her in an effort to escape the grenade's blast.

The Minor quickly got to his feet, only to notice Six crouched in front of him and his fellow Elite lying dead next to her feet. The Minor let out an enraged battle cry and charged towards Six. Six raised her Plasma Rifle and fired a quick three round burst at the charging Elite. The shots found their mark, quickly depleting the Minor's energy shields and causing him to momentarily stagger a mere ten feet away. Seizing the opportunity, Six charged at the Elite until she stood right in front of him before firing another three round burst into the Elite's unshielded chest, burning through the armor and killing him.

_Two down four to go._ Six thought as she moved to her right and away from the two dead Elites. A sharp scream from the direction of the zealot indicated another Elite's death.

_Make that three to go. _She thought as she moved further to where the Plasma grenade was thrown. She crouched down behind another large rock, peaked out the right side, and scanned the battlefield. A lone, dead blue-armored Minor lay dead where the Zealot stood only moments earlier; with a long slash through the front of the armor—the tell-tale marks of an Energy Sword wound. Behind him, the teal streaks of plasma bolts zipped pass, their deadly heat aimed in the direction of what Six assumed to be the Zealot.

_At this rate, the only thing I'll be saving is a corpse._

At that moment, Six spotted the Zealot rolling behind a rock close to her position, with two Elite Minors chasing after him while rapidly firing their Needlers. The Minors let out a swearing bark as the deadly purple needles hit the rock he hid behind. Six could sympathize with his decision to hide, as she knew too well what happened when too many of those needles collected on an unshielded body.

"Six." Jun called out on his helmet mic. "Can you hear me?"

"What is it Jun?" she whisper.

"You mind giving me an update." He said, "Your movements are hard to track."

"I'm hiding behind a rock." She answered. "Two tangos, in front of me, do you have a shot?"

"Negative." He responded. "You'll have to improvise. I got your rear covered."

_As usual. _"Copy that. Do you have a sight on the sixth Elite?" She asked as she took a Plasma Grenade off her waist. She peaked back out and saw that both Elites had not moved and were reloading their Needlers.

"Again, negative. He darted off after your leap of faith earlier." Jun snapped.

"Keep looking for him." Six replied. She armed and threw the Plasma Grenade at one of the Elites. Six smiled as the grenade sailed through the air and landed on the leg of the left most Elite and laughed as the Elite looked down in horror at the pulsating ball of death before detonating; killing both Elites. Six could only imagine the confused look on the Zealot's face as he saw the Plasma Grenade kill his two attackers.

"Talk about a sticky end." Jun mused.

_Wonder how many times he's said that._ Six mused before focusing on finding the last Elite. Just then, she heard Jun's sniper rifle fire several meters to her left.

_And that's six._ Six thought._ Now to capture the Zealot._

Six began to inch her way to the Zealot when Jun's sniper rifle fired for a second time. She immediately ducked behind the rock again as Jun fired a third shot. Concerned, Six called him on the mic, "Jun, sit rep."

"The reason I tried to stop you from jumping." He quickly answered. "Two more Elites just appeared. I got the last Minor that was flanking the Zealot, but two Spec-Ops followed him."

_Damn, Special-Ops Elites._ "I take it they were cloaked?" She asked.

"They were and there might be more of them."

"Fun."

Six noticed a quick movement to her right on her helmet's radar. She quickly turned in time to see the outline of a Spec-Ops Elite try to melee her with his Plasma Rifle. Six dodged his attack, brought her rifle up to fire, and fired two shots at the Elite. The Elite knocked the Plasma Rifle out of her hands, even as his overshield flared to life. The Spec-Ops grabbed Six by the neck with his right arm and hoisted her struggling form off the ground. Six let her right hand fall over the handle of the Energy Sword. In one quick motion, just as the Spec-Ops activated his Energy Dagger, Six activated the Energy Sword and sliced off his right arm. The Elite let out a pained scream as Six fell to the ground. Six wasted no time getting up and driving the Energy Sword through his chest. The Spec-Ops Elite's body fell to the ground.

_That was too close._ Six leaned back against the rock and heard two more sniper rounds go off.

_Jun must be having a blast._

"Six," Jun said, "I know you're having fun down there, but could you hurry it up a bit? I'm down to my last two clips here and I can see a group of Rangers taking interest in what we're doing here. Whatever, you plan to do, do it fast."

The plasma beam of a Focus Rifle shot across the sky at Jun's position, as if to accent his point.

_Damn it. I thought there were only six Elites here, not twice that._ Six picked up the pace and moved out from behind the rock, only to be rewarded with Plasma Repeater rounds from an emboldened Spec-Ops Elite ready to avenge his comrade.

_I have no time for this._ Six thought as she sprinted to her dropped Plasma Rifle. She grabbed it and dropped him with two quick three round burst. When she looked to see if the Zealot was still where she saw him last, she found that he was nowhere to be seen. Six scanned the area to spot him, when the needle trails from a Needle Rifle forced her back behind the rock she was hiding behind. Fifteen meters away, a lone Ranger stood on top of a bolder reloading his rifle—preparing himself for a deadly assault. The Ranger taking aim at Six used his jet pack to propel himself towards her position. As he was nearing her, something to the left caught his attention and he flew away.

It did not take long for Six to see what caught his eyes. To her left, where the bodies of the two Minors she killed lay, stood the Zealot; surrounded by three Spec-Ops Elites, each armed with Needlers intent on carrying out their leader's orders. The Zealot, still armed only with his Energy Sword, looked on at the numbers he was against with amusement.

"_So the Ultra intends to cower behind his men."_ Said the Zealot to the Spec-Ops,_ "Or perhaps, you wish for the glory of killing the only Heretic on this forsaken planet." _

The Spec-Ops looked at the Zealot with blank stares, their weapons raised for the kill.

The Zealot said, _"If you seek glory, then I would suggest doing so elsewhere, for you will find only death awaiting you here."_

The Elites stood there waiting for one of them to make the first move. The Spec-Ops struck first. The first Spec-Ops let out a challenging howl and charged at the Zealot; priming a grenade as he ran. At the last second, the Spec-Ops feigned to the left, a move the Zealot anticipated, rolled into him, and sliced his throat. The second Spec-Ops saw this and taking advantage of the opening his fallen comrade left, fired his Needler at the Zealot's exposed back. Six watched in awe as the Zealot grabbed his fallen foe's body and threw it at the second Spec-Ops before grabbing the first Spec-Ops' Needler and firing its homing needles in the direction of the third Spec-Ops; whom had activated his optical stealth at the beginning of the fight.

The third Elite's shields quickly came to life as the needles hit him. He tried to avoid the deadly bolts but to no avail as the Zealot quickly emptied and reloaded the Needler before the Spec-Ops' shields could recharge. Six grimaced as four needles found their mark on the Spec-Ops' exposed flesh; combining and killing him in a explosion of crystal shards.

The Zealot rolled over to the Spec-Ops' corpse and picked up its Needler and turned his attention back to the second Spec-Ops just as he was tossing the body of the first Spec-Ops off his self. Six watched as the second Spec-Ops' shields and flesh were ripped apart by the duel-wielding Zealot.

Just as the second Spec-Ops' corpse hit the ground, the Ranger Noble Six spotted earlier appeared overhead. The Ranger took aim with his Needle Rifle at the Zealot. The Zealot—hearing the Ranger's jet pack's exhaust—turned around to see the Ranger about to fire a his weapon directly at his head. Without thinking, the Zealot threw one of his Needlers at the Ranger. Needler hit the Ranger's rifle, throwing off the Ranger's aim. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Zealot rolled, then jumped, and brought his Energy Sword down upon the Ranger's head. A second Ranger, who had been behind a rock as the first Ranger made his attack, stepped out from behind it and kicked the Zealot in the stomach; knocking him back. The Ranger pressed his attack, keeping the Zealot on the defensive and preventing him from using his sword. Six watched as the Zealot desperately tries to fend off the Ranger's continuous stream of melee attacks.

Sensing that this would be her only chance to get the Zealot, Six began to inch closer to the brawl. As she neared the two of them, the Ranger, now frustrated with the Zealot's will to stay alive, used his jet pack to propel his self behind the Zealot. The Zealot watched the Ranger sail over his head. Six immediately began to move to dispatch the Ranger before he could assassinate the Zealot, but stopped. She felt a smile grow on her face as she saw the Zealot duck underneath the Ranger's latest kick, come up behind him, activate his Energy Daggers on his arms, and laugh maniacally as he drove one into the Ranger's back and the other into his chest; killing him instantly.

_Impressive._ She thought as the Zealot let out a triumphant cry. _Now's my chance._

Six leapt from behind the rock—Energy Sword in hand—and behind the Zealot. Hearing Six's footsteps, the Zealot turned around and spotted Six slowly walking to him. As Six drew closer, the Zealot raised his Energy Sword; readying his self for an attack. Six stopped far enough outside the Zealot's melee distance but close enough to use her Plasma Rifle if she needed to.

Both adversaries stared at each other—studying each other's physical condition, their scars, their weaknesses. The Zealot moved first, swinging his sword at Six. Six swung her sword—the two parrying the other's attack, the force of the blows knocking both of them to the ground and dropping their Energy Swords. Six scrambled to her feet, drew her knife, and sprinted towards the downed Zealot. His exhaustion catching up with him, the Zealot struggled to get up even as Six barrels towards him like a grey hornet of death. Six leaps into the air, her knife ready to immobilize the Zealot. At the last second, the Zealot kicks at Noble Six with his right leg knocking her to the ground.

With knife in hand, Six stands up just as the Zealot rises to his feet. The Zealot draws his Energy Dagger and Six pulls her knife close. The two combatants circle one another like lions—each looking for an opening to exploit. Finding one, the Zealot charges Six and just as their blades meet, a sniper round zooms in between the Zealot and Noble Six. The two combatants look to their left to see Jun standing off to the side, his sniper rifle aimed directly at the Zealot's head.

"Move and the next one goes in your head." Jun calmly said to the Zealot.

The Zealot looked at Jun then glance back at Six. A moment passed between the three of them before the Zealot put away his dagger and raised both hands in a sign of surrender. The whole time Noble Six kept her attention on the enemy in front of her.

Jun walked around the Elite, making sure to keep his sniper rifle trained on the Zealot's head. The Zealot watched Jun with mild curiosity, wondering what a small human like him could do against a close quarters master such as his self. Jun inched his way to the Zealot, all the while; the Zealot remained, understanding the implications of what moving would bring.

"Get on your knees." Jun commanded.

The Zealot complied with his command.

"Good." He said raising the butt of his rifle. "Now, take a nap." He swung his rifle and knocked him out.

The Zealot fell to the ground, unconscious, but alive. Six let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Jun." she said putting her knife back in its holster.

"No problem." He replied. "Just one thing, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? Are you _trying_ to get killed?"

Six looked at Jun, taken aback. "Jun—"

"Because if I had known that you wanted to die, then I would have left you at the mercy of the Elites."

Six remained silent.

"I know you're not used to the idea of relying on a teammate to give you assistance," Jun continued, "but it's really important that you do. I didn't rescue you just so you can go throwing your life away at your earliest convince. Throwing down in a massive gun fight against an army of Elites all vying for your destruction may sound great and heroic and worthy of a film script but I can tell you from personal experience that the heroes don't walk off laughing into the sunset."

He paused to catch his breath before continuing, "I will repeat what Noble One said to you when you first joined up with us: _We're a team; that 'lone wolf' stuff stays __**behind**_."

Six remembered Noble One saying those exact words as she boarded the Falcon with him to go on their first mission together. Six regained her composure, and said, "I'm sorry, Jun. I won't let it happen again."

Jun did a quick nod with his head, "In the future, just make sure you let me know when you're going to do something crazy before you act. I might have something that could work with your plans, like say for instance the fight a few moments ago."

Jun held up a small black box. After a few seconds, Six realized it was a detonator to a bomb.

"I was going to detonate the make shift bomb I planted inside the Pelican I came here in to distract the Elites away from here so we can steal the Phantom with as little resistance as possible but you shot that plan to hell when you jumped from the ridge behind us."

Six shifted her weight to her right side.

"But what's done is done, no use whining about it now." He looked at the unconscious Zealot lying in front of him. "So, what do we do with him? I figured you wanted to save him for some reason, which is why I didn't shoot at him."

"I want to interrogate him." Six answered walking closer to them. Six could hear the whines of an approaching Banshee in the distance. "I imagine you've scouted this area out a bit so you probably know a safe place to have our chat with this guy." She tapped the Zealot with her left foot.

Jun put away the detonator and put both hands on his sniper rifle. "There's a cave in the rocks about twenty meters west from here. It's big enough to hide both ourselves and the prisoner and deep enough such that we won't get any uninvited guests."

"Alright, grab him and let's go." Six ordered and started walking away.

"Um, I don't know if you know this Six," Jun said, "but Elites aren't exactly, the lightest beings in the world."

Six sighed, turned around, walked back to him, and said, "If that's your way of asking for help, then you need to work on it."

"Oh yeah smart one," he replied grabbing the Zealot's left arm while Six grabbed his right, "how would you go about it?"

"Just asking for it." She said and the two of them carried the Zealot to the hidden cave in the rocks. When they reached the inside of the cave, Six bound the Zealot's legs and arms with a pair of zip ties and propped him against the back wall of the cave. The cave was dark except for a few small beams filtering in from a hole above the Zealot. A few rocks littered the area and a dark corner a collection of leaves and sticks sat bundled into a small nest where an animal once called this cave home.

Thirty minutes pasted as the Zealot lay unconscious and Six and Jun sat around cleaning their weapons and keeping watch for any Covenant coming to investigate the lone Phantom sitting in a rocky arena amongst the bodies of eighteen dead Elites. After an hour, Jun decided to wake the Zealot for his interrogation.

"Wakey, wakey." He said lightly kicking him in the leg.

The Zealot slowly opened his eyes to see Jun standing in front of him holding Dr. Halsey's prototype translator.

"Nice to see you awake. Well not really, I would prefer if you didn't get up so that that's one less problem for us to worry about."

_Us?_ The Zealot thought as he scanned the area. In his immediate view, he could see the green Demon who knocked him out. The Zealot made a mental note to kill him first the moment he saw an opportunity. The brown color of the walls, the dusty dirt on the ground, and the darkness of the rest of the area told him that he and the Demon were the only ones inside the cave. _The other must be outside or keeping watch in the shadows,_ he thought as he stared at Jun.

"Hey, aren't you going to say anything?" Jun asked.

The Zealot continued to stare.

"How's about answering a few questions?" he asked.

The Zealot looked at the green paint on Jun's armor.

"Okay, how's about this, I have some biofoam here. It can treat the wounds on your body so that they no longer hurt. I will only treat you if you answer my questions, sound good."

The Zealot noticed the sniper rounds on Jun's upper right and left arm.

"Alright, my patience is wearing thin here so I will ask nicely one last time or else it gets rough, will you answer my questions?"

The Zealot tested the bounds of the zip ties binding his arms and legs together making another mental note of how tight they were.

"That's it now—"

"_Tell me, does all of your kind talk this much?_" the Zealot asked.

"Finally, he speaks." Jun said throwing up his arms, "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want answers. First one, who is your so called Prophet of Mercy?"

The Zealot narrowed his eyes at Jun.

"There's no need to glare at me. In fact, I heard quite a bit about your little predicament."

Jun held up Halsey's translator, "We were watching the whole discussion from a ridge above us and the best part, we recorded the whole thing. Now we can listen to you getting kicked out of the Covenant and find out about your command structure all at once. It's a win-win for us. Except, of course, for you since you being exiled is the whole reason we have this intel in the first place."

"_Cowardly, pathetic, humans._" The Zealot menacingly said, "_Nothing you do surprises me any more. My only solace is that your kind is forever scattered and broken. No longer will my brothers have to die by your hands. Soon you too, shall die and your doomed race will be gone._"

Jun whistled. "Pretty harsh words coming from a—what's that word he called you, ah yes, a heretic."

The Zealot snarled at Jun.

"_You are the last to issue such insults, Demon! You, who are too cowardly to face his opponent in an honorable engagement by using you sniper rifle from a safe distance. You, Demon, dishonor your own brethren who are not afraid to fight my brothers in face-to-face combat and against multiple foes, in situations that even we would consider perilous, and against all odds emerge triumphant and ready to continue fighting, where as you are too afraid to even look at your enemy without the aid of a scope. Perhaps you should assess your own honor before you call to question others._"

"Why you—"

In the shadows leaning against the cavern wall, Noble Six began to laugh. When she stopped, she said, "I believe you've lost that argument Noble Three."

Jun and the Zealot looked over to towards Noble Six as she emerged from the shadows tossing her knife into the air and catching it again.

"I'll take over questioning our Zealot, or rather, our Field Marshall friend from here."

Jun looked back at the Zealot in surprise. "Now that I'm looking at him closer, I can how he resembles the one that tried to kill you. Alright Six, it's your show." He walked off into the shadows.

The Field Marshall gave Noble Six a curious glance over, taking note of her armor's grey coloration and Noble Six's short height and medium build.

As Noble Six approached the Field Marshall, she did the one thing that no SPARTAN would ever consider doing when interrogating a prisoner, she removed her helmet. Then she crouched down in front of the Field Marshall and looking directly into his eyes said, "I'm not as nice as my friend. I prefer action to these...delicate operations. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. You're going to answer them. Fail," Six showed him the gleaming blade of her knife, "and I use this on you and I will continue to use it until you answer or die. The choice is yours."

The Field Marshall reassessed his opinion of Noble Six. _Hmm, this one is the one who is the cause for most of my troubles and yet shows no fear of doing what is necessary to achieve her goals. _

"_You will not need that device._" The Field Marshall said,"_I know it translates what I am saying. I am capable of speaking your language, rough though it may be._"

Six sat aside Halsey's translator. The Field Marshall continued, "You amuse me, Demon. Most of your kind would not remove their helmets willingly. You are also a female Demon. In all my battles I have never encountered one who is not only a female but would also do me the honor of engaging in a fight using nothing more than blades. Ask your questions, I may answer."

Six nodded her head. "First question: how did the Covenant find Reach?"

At that, Jun, who was watching the tunnel leading into the cave, turned his head towards Noble Six. Behind his helmet, he had a puzzled look on his face; wondering where Six was going with this line of questioning.

The Field Marshall gave Six a curious look. "Why would you ask a question you already know the answer to, I wonder?"

"Don't play games." Six responded with a hint of malice in her voice. "I am well aware of the cloaked supercarrier, _Long Night of Solace_, and its small force—"

"I wouldn't call it a 'small force'." Jun interrupted.

Six glared at him. He turned his head finding something interesting about the wall.

"As I was saying, I am aware of the size of the initial force. I am also aware of what happened afterward. What I want to know is how you found us?"

"Perhaps I misjudged your intelligence, Demon." The Field Marshall said.

_Perhaps I should start cutting you up_. Noble Six though as she started tossing up her knife.

"I am about a few seconds away from cutting your foot. I hear it's quite painful."

The Field Marshall grunted. "There was a battle shortly before this one where our fleet endured a significant loss. The sole surviving ship claimed to have engaged a worthy foe capable of strange and wild maneuvers."

_Strange and wild maneuvers, huh._

"This resulted in the destruction of one of our destroyers. However, just before the cruiser left the system, it left behind a tracking device to latch onto the ship to which the ships leaving the system confirmed its attachment and followed it here."

Noble Six recognized the battle he was talking about, despite the fact that she was else where at the time; just about, everyone on Reach had heard of the "Keyes Loop", named after then, Commander Keyes's wild tactic to outmaneuver a Plasma Torpedo, which resulted a Covenant destroyer's destruction as well as two Covenant frigates to be destroyed. Six's blood began to boil with rage as she thought of Captain Keyes' ship the _Iroquois_, leading the Covenant to Reach and his ship being the cause of both Reach's and most of Noble Team's destruction. Six's silence did not go unnoticed by the Field Marshall.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked. "Or are you…upset with what you heard?"

Six shook her head. "Don't concern yourself with that. Second question: why the brutal tactics?" Six paused to consider her next words. "Before I heard that conversation earlier, I assumed it was because you Covenant thrive off the destruction of us humans, but what your Prophet of Mercy said has changed my thoughts on that."

The Field Marshall remained silent and kept his eyes on Six.

"This is just a hypothesis, but I think you Elites in particular hold a serious grudge against humanity."

"What gives you that idea, Demon?" The Field Marshall asked.

Six's face darkened, "I have seen what you Elites do to those who get in your way. I have seen your brutal handy work. I have also heard the stories of what your kind has done to mine; how you make no distinction between combatant and non-combatant. So, I ask again, why the brutality?"

The Field Marshall narrowed his reptilian eyes. "And do you believe that your kind is absolved of committing atrocities of your own? Do you believe that your kind is innocent of the destruction they have brought upon yourselves by defacing our most holy of relics of my Lords?"

"Relics?" Six looked at the Field Marshall with a confused look.

The Field Marshall grunted. "Do not act like you do not understand. Your scientist was studying one such and showed no reverence to its treatment. You humans have defiled many of the sacred relics left to us by my Lords. Even now, as this planet burns, your race continues to show its contempt by desecrating the Sacred Ring to which we, the worthy have long since sought."

Six shook her head. "No wonder we call you Zealots, your religious fanaticism blinds you to the fact that we never once did as you claim."

"LIES!" The Field Marshall yelled struggling in his bonds as he did. "The planet you called Harvest was covered with them, and you humans defiled them as if they were nothing more than play things. Your contempt for that which we hold sacred is the main reason the Prophets wisely ordered your extermination."

"Which brings me to my next question: who started the war?"

"I just said—"

"Not what your Prophets told you, but who fired the first shots."

The Field Marshall remained silent pondering Six's question. "To be honest, I do not know. All I know is that the Prophets said you were a blight and hindrance to the Journey and that you should be eradicated. No earlier contact is known to us other than the fighting at Harvest."

Jun, who had been silently listening to the conversation, looked over at the Field Marshall and said, "So what your saying is that this entire time you have been blindly following orders, without once questioning who it was you were fighting." He shook his head. "Man, you are blind."

The Field Marshall growled at Jun.

"Jun." Noble Six said warningly.

"No Six, this needs to be said. Do you even know what Harvest was? It was an agricultural planet. The people there were farmers! They knew nothing of war and most certainly nothing of your so called 'relics'. You want to know when we first encountered your Covenant, the day Harvest was glassed to ruin that's when. So don't you tell me that humanity is nothing more than defacers of your religious symbols and gods."

Six stood up, stared at Jun and in a commanding voice said, "That's enough Noble Three. You've said what you wanted to say now go cool your head before your temper gets the better of you."

Jun stared hard into Noble Six's eyes for a minute before turning his head and sinking back into the shadows.

The Field Marshall watched this with amusement dancing in his eyes. "A male being put down by a female, I thought the males of your species were better."

Six quickly glared at the chained up Elite, "This coming from someone who was nearly defeated by the same female standing in front of him."

The Field Marshall turned his head, muttering complaints and insults under his breath. Six continued, "And for the record, what my partner just described is only part of the truth. Apparently, we've had contact with the Covenant before Harvest."

Six felt both Jun and the Field Marshall give her their full attention. "It's not widely known. Hell, even I did learn about it until recently."

_And by recently, on my last mission before I joined up with Noble Team._

"Humanity's first contact with your Covenant took place on the February 3, 2525, when one of your vessels by chance raided one of ours. Our command thought the raiders were rebels and tried to set a trap for them. Who would have guessed that the raiders were nothing more than a ship full of Grunts and Jackals? Certainly not us, no we had no idea who we were dealing with, however that didn't stop our people from trying to talk with them first.

"But as with anything dealing with Jackals and Grunts, they were too nervous to talk and instead a firefight broke out and shortly there after Harvest was invaded and glassed by your kind."

"Where did you hear this, Demon?" the Field Marshall inquired.

Six grunted. "I'll tell you as soon as you answer these two questions: what is Halo and what is this Sacred Journey your Prophet spoke of?"

The Field Marshall did what could pass as a snort. "Like I would tell you. I maybe a Heretic, but I will not disclose the most sacred knowledge of the Covenant. My oath is not one that I will break even unto my dying breath; I will up hold the Covenant I long ago pledged to protect. Besides, why would you even tell such a tale, to inspire doubt in my mind?"

Six nodded her head as if she were expecting that response. "No. I asked to see what you knew and from that, I determined that you're nothing more than a pawn in someone else's game. I would know—I've killed my fair share of both pawns and the ones that move them."

Six's statement hung in the air, a cloud of death baring more wisdom than they understood.

"I'll let you think on that for awhile." Six said holstering her knife, "As far I'm concerned, this conversation is over."

"I gather you now intend to kill me?" The Field Marshall asked glaring at Six.

Six looked over at Jun; who was still sulking with his sniper rifle against the dark wall of the cave.

"Just say the word, Lieutenant." Jun said brandishing his rifle, "I'll have a hole in his head before he even realized he was dead."

Six put on her helmet and shook her head. "That won't be necessary."

Behind his helmet's visor, Jun raised his eyebrows. "Just what do you have in mind, Six?"

Six turned her attention back to the Field Marshall, his eyes closed in mock sleep. Six kicked his clawed foot to wake him.

"I know you're not asleep."

The Field Marshall opened his eyes and looked at Noble Six with a bored expression. "Have you decided my fate; ironic that it comes from a human; and a female no less."

Six smiled. "As much as I would enjoy killing you right now, I have a proposition if you are willing to hear it."

The Field Marshall nodded his head. Six continued saying, "Since we're are both being hunted by the Covenant, how would you like to join forces under a temporary truce."

"Have you gone mad?" objected Jun.

"No, Noble Three, I haven't. Given the circumstances neither one of us will last long alone on Reach. This Field Marshall is no different than we are; alone, forgotten, and left for dead."

Six paused to catch her breath before continuing. "Therefore, I propose a deal, we will assist you in getting your revenge, and in exchange you help us get to where we need to go and I can promise you, we're both headed in the same direction so you won't be inconvenienced."

The Field Marshall continued to stare at Noble Six for a few minutes before saying, "I will agree to this…proposal under two conditions: the first that I kill the Ultra Field Commander."

"Field Commander?" Jun inquired.

The Field Marshall turned towards his direction. "Yes, that is what I said. He is the one in charge of making sure this planet is properly glassed and acquiring any information as to the whereabouts of any remaining human settlements so that they may feel our wrath."

"Basically, a HVI." Jun said.

The Field Marshall nodded.

"Oh." Jun said, "Continue then."

The Field Marshall continued, "the second is that after you're job is done, we finish what we started earlier."

Six stared at the Field Marshall, waiting for any more conditions. When he remained silent, she said, "I can agree to those conditions, provided of course either of us is still alive at the end to carry out that last one."

"Then I accept your terms for a truce. Cut me loose and I will follow you and that other Demon until your business and mine and anything related to it is finished."

Six walked behind him and cut his hands and feet free of the zip ties biting into his flesh. Once free, the Field Marshall rose to his feet, extended his hand, and said, "As the Lords as my witness, I swear to this truce between you, Grey Demon and those who follow you. From hence forth you are my honored enemy, may your blades remain sharp for the day of our fight."

Noble Six looked at his hand and took his into hers and the two shook, the pact made.

"Oh joy," Jun said sarcastically, "another companion. I wonder which of us dies first."

Six glared at Jun behind her visor. "Keep talking like that and I'll help you be the first one."

Jun raised his hands in defense. Six turned back towards the Field Marshall, watching their exchange with curiosity filled eyes.

"By the way, what do we call you?" Six asked lowering her hand to her side.

The Field Marshall's mouth made what Six guessed was a frown. "We hold names sacred in our race." He said, "And normally, we do not divulge our names to others unless they are of higher status or it is a formal setting. If you must call me something, then I believe calling me 'Icarus' would suffice, for now."

"Icarus," Jun answered, "as in the legendary hero who's wax wings melted when he got too close to the Sun and he fell back to the ground?"

The Elite nodded his head. "The very one."

Six cocked her head to the left in a puzzled gesture.

"I have studied your kind's legends and culture in my spare time." He said to her answering her unasked question. "To fight one's enemies, one must understand them. This includes their culture, their history, and their legends."

Six nodded her head. "We can do that."

Icarus asked, "What then should I call you and your companion, Demon?"

"You can call my friend 'Jun', 'Noble Three', or something else. You can call me 'Noble Six' or keep calling 'Demon' if you prefer. "

"Then Demon it is then." He said with a nod.

"Hey, what about me?" Jun asked pointing to his self.

Icarus turned towards Jun and said, "I think call you Kig-Yar Jaw"

"Sounds fearsome." He replied.

Icarus walked towards the cave entrance smiling as he passed Jun. Noble Six shook her head and followed him. Jun looked towards Six and asked, "What? What does it mean?"

Six looked back at him and suppressed a laugh as she said, "Loosely translated, it means 'Jackal Jaw'. He probably called you that because you never shut up."

"Jackal Jaw!" he complained, "Why do I get the lame name?"

Six shrugged. "Could be worse."

"What could be worse than 'Jackal Jaw'?"

"He could have called you 'Grunt Jaw'."

"I'll keep what I have." He said and followed Icarus and Noble Six out to the cave's entrance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Finally, I (Sono) am in the saddle for three chapters! Me and Yuekichi don't own nothing that isn't already under copyright protection.

Chapter 4: First stop: Guns, check. Ammo, check. Monkeys? That's not supposed to be here.

The rag tag group of two SPARTAN III's and one Elite Field Marshal came out of the cave in the foothills that overlook the makeshift Covenant camp. Jun used the rifle to recon while the other two leaned against the rock waiting for the results. The hum of Banshees overhead stopped and replaced with the buzz of the Elite Ranger's jetpacks.

"Eh… you want good news or bad news?" Jun asked pulling away from the scope.

"When was the last time we've heard good news, Jackal Jaw?" Six replied.

Jun sighed, "Hardy har har, well bad news is slaughtering an entire Covie outpost drew the attention of a lot of Rangers. I see ten at least. Sniper I missed must have called for help."

"And the good news?" Six coughed trying to bring his focus back to the immediate matter.

Jun pulled out the for the detonator from earlier again.

"You've been waiting to use that for a long time." Six said cracking a small smile under her helmet.

Jun nodded. Icarus looked from one Spartan to another, "What does it do?"

Jun pressed the button and the C-12 he rigged to the pelican exploded with a very noticeable bang in a neighboring valley. The three warriors hugged the rocks and listened the Rangers mobilize on their jetpacks out of the valley away from them. The ragtag team waited until the Rangers cleared the camp before they crept down towards the camp they left full of bodies. Icarus took point, followed by Six who kept as close to him as she could without running—still being sore from all the fighting—and Jun brought up the rear using his rifle to periodically scan in the direction of the rising smoke.

"So, who's going to pilot the thing?" Jun mused as they snuck into the motor pool of Covenant vehicles in one corner of the camp. However, most of them were too damaged to use. The sniper looked to Six who shook her head, and then to Icarus who clicked his mandibles, "Do I look like a pilot to you?"

The team searched until they caught sight the disabled Phantom that was still intact. When they got closer to inspect the other side, they saw an Engineer floating alongside it. Six and Jun raised their weapons at it, knowing that among other Covenant this thing caused catastrophic damage. However, before they could fire Icarus stepped between them and the Engineer.

"No." The Elite said sharply, "It is harmless."

"I beg to differ." Jun shot back leaving his rifle raised.

The Field Marshall shook his head as Six lowered her weapon gently, "Whom else amongst us knows of the Huragok?"

"A what now?" Jun asked as he lowered his weapon. Six moved closer to the creature to examine it.

"We don't have time for show and tell Six, let's just get out of here." Jun said urgently guessing the Rangers would lose interest in an empty Pelican blown to bits when there were still some human holdouts for them to slaughter. Icarus approached the Engineer and tapped it. The floating creature turned to him and reached out his tendrils to feel the Elite's armor and in a matter of seconds his overshield flared to life.

"_Thank you friend._" Icarus said in his native language as he held up his right hand clinching his fist. The Engineer silently went to another vehicle to work on it.

Six looked to Icarus, "Can it fly the Phantom?"

Icarus merely shook his head, "It can. However, only the… I cannot communicate with it."

Six sagged her shoulders, but then collected herself and went over to the Engineer after placing her Plasma Rifle onto her sides. Before her comrades could say anything, Six jumped up to the floating alien and wrestled it to the ground. Icarus at first gawked at Six's action until he realized what she was doing so he went over to the struggling pair. With the Elite's help, Six loaded the Engineer into the Phantom with Jun once again taking up the rear so he can keep an eye on things until his teammates were inside the ship.

"What's with the Covenant and purple?" Jun asked aloud as he got off the gravity lift that levitated them into the dropship. The sniper placed his rifle against one of the closed side doors and watched his teammates wrangle the Engineer into the cockpit. Once inside, the mechanically inclined creature seemed to understand what was expected of it. The group swayed against the walls of the Phantom as its engines were activated and the dropship rose unsteadily before flying away from the camp.

Six and Icarus left the cockpit, their exhaustion catching up with them. Six plopped onto one side of the ship and Icarus did the same opposite to her. Just as Six was about to do a reevaluation of their equipment, Jun stepped in front of her and crouched to her eye level.

"I hate to trouble you, but the Hurgergar thingy is going the wrong way. We need it to take us northeast not southwest."

Six sighed extending her hand. Jun helped her to stand and the two of them went into the cockpit. The two SPARTANs observed the Engineer that appeared as if synced to the machine as if it were an A.I. Six looked to Jun crossing her arms, "How do you suggest we tell the creature no one here can communicate with to turn around?"

Jun raised both hands and shook his head, "Do you want me to explain to you the quantum mechanics of relativity?"

Six tilted her stance, "What good does that do when the thing flies us to a Covenant base?"

Jun sighed and tapped the Engineer delicately. The creature brought the dropship to a hovering stop and turned around. Jun gave it a half hearted wave, and in response the Engineer reached out its tentacles to the apprehensive sniper and placed the tips in strategic places. Six pulled out her Plasma Rifle, but Jun held up his hand to stop her. Six complied; however, she did not put away her weapon.

"We are heading the wrong way," Jun said as level as he could with a strange alien probing him, "We need to go north."

After a second or two, the Engineer released Jun and went back to the controls. It spun the ship around and headed in the direction that Jun specified. Jun rubbed the side of his helmet curious then looked to Six who finally relaxed, "I think it hacked my translator, tracker, compass... it got everything."

_I'm happy we got someone here more on the indirect side of the spectrum._ Six thought as she gave Jun's shoulder a pat, "Good work, Noble Three."

With that, Six left the cockpit to find Icarus gruffly snoring where she left him. Six smirked and laid down herself on the spot she occupied before Jun roused her, placing her Rifle in her lap. _After all that constant fighting, we all probably could use some rest. _

It did not take long before Six was asleep.

"Hey Six, wake up." Jun said giving the other SPARTAN a shake.

Noble Six awoke with her hand grasping the handle of her knife. Jun placed his free hand over her wrist barely stopping her, "Six it's just me."

Six regained her senses and she released the knife handle then Jun released her wrist, "What is it?"

"We've landed about as close to the cache as I'm willing to go without some recon." Jun stood back up and grabbed his Sniper Rifle from his back.

Six stood as well feeling a bit invigorated after the nap, "Well, you're rabbit is awake."

"If only you had a shogun," Jun mused with a bittersweet twinge.

"I'd probably die. That's why we had someone as suici… direct, as Emile. It's not my style." Six said as she brought out her Plasma Rifle.

"Yeah…" Jun muttered before turning to Icarus who was still limp against the wall.

"Leave him. Hopefully we won't need him." Six turned facing the side door waiting for it to be opened. She did a quick weapons check, making note of the Energy Sword still resting against her leg.

"Good, because I don't want to be the one that wakes him up." Jun looked to the Engineer, "Open the door please."

The protective panels clanked as they retracted and pulled into the ship leaving an opening to the pitch black forest resting under the acidic rainclouds; created by evaporated water from the glassing beams of Covenant ships overhead. Both of the SPARTANS switched to night vision then leapt out from the Phantom. Keeping themselves three-meters apart from each other, they circled the perimeter; first swinging north/northwest to pass around the cache's coordinates before swinging southeast to arrive at a clearing along the cache's north side entrance.

At the clearing, the two hid behind thick foliage and a fallen log to examine the weapons cache. Jun and Six drew in a breath as they noticed a pack of at least seven brutes, standing around the clearing; spread out, relaxed, and unaware of the human's position. Six took note of the Brute Chieftain sitting atop one of the lower piles of crates, his hammer resting lazily in his lap while the rest of the group, consisting mostly of minors and one lone captain, wandered aimlessly watching for humans unfortunate enough to stumble upon the camp.

"Watcha' think Six? I got a few mags left." Jun asked with his bead on the chieftain.

Six stopped observing the alien gorillas and lay against the log, considering their options, "I'd feel confident if I had a DMR, but with what we have, we're better off avoiding this one."

"After those stunts you pulled at the shipyard, I find that hard to believe coming from you." Jun took his eyes off the targets.

Six bowed her head. She had been constantly fighting since New Alexandra. The toll of delivering the package, making a stand against all comers, and then both assisting and sword fighting Icarus, was weighing heavily upon her muscles. Only a fool would tangle with Brutes in close quarters after enduring all of that. She'd rather play Russian Roulette with a M6G than collapse from exhaustion in the middle of a melee with Brutes.

Six sighed, "I can handle Elites up close, provided I have the element of surprise, but Brutes are different. The few times I've engaged them I've seen a berserk one flip a warthog and tear the survivors literally in half."

"I've seen similar." Jun said solemnly, "Messy stuff, but we need to get that cache somehow and we don't have time to scratch our heads with the glassing ongoing."

"I know, give me a mo…"

A shout came from the other side of the cache followed by the scream of a dying Brute. A burst of Spiker fire was followed with another familiar scream. The infuriated brutes mobilized and formed a triangular formation with their chieftain placing his self between the cache and the tree line the SPARTANs hid in. Six looked forward to Icarus darting out of the forest and across the clearing to the boxes.

Six "It's a good thing Icarus showed up or we might have charged into that mess not knowing the full enemy strength_._"

Jun nodded in agreement.

Icarus climbed to the top of the higher piles of boxes in the cache with his sword in hand ready for battle. All of the surviving brutes aimed at the Field Marshall with all their weapons, Spikers and Plasma Repeaters for the Minors and the seldom seen Brute Shot for the Captain. The chieftain held up a clenched paw then raised three of its meaty fingers. The surviving pack members spread out into a semi circle with the leader in the middle. The Chieftain roared and spoke in the language of the Elites, "_What is the meaning of this Sangheili? Wait, I recognize you. You are the one who has been labeled a Heretic by the Higherarch!_"

Icarus let out a menacing laugh, "_I suppose news travels fast. Prepare yourself, Jiralhanae. Pray to our Lords now, for I shall purge you with my righteous blade!"_

Icarus lunged from the top of the crate towards the Chieftain. However, the Captain charged forward to shove its leader out of the way. Icarus landed on top of the Captain, impaling him. Icarus quickly glanced to the roaring Chieftain as it swung its hammer down at him. Icarus grabbed the hammer with both hands leaving his sword in the Captain. Falling to one knee, he managed to stop the Chieftain's attack. Undeterred, the Chieftain backhanded Icarus with his left gauntleted paw. The Field Marshall faltered with one hand going to the ground to catch him.

Unable to bear anymore, Six stood up from behind her cover and sprayed plasma at the semi-circle of now startled Brutes. Jun, following her example, began to fire at the Brutes; killing two of the pack members in the process and leaving two others.

The surviving Brutes all turned their attention to the assailants in the forest returning fire. Six stopped firing and sprinted into the woods, running as far away from the Cache as she could and hoping she was able to distract the Chieftain long enough for Icarus to gain the upper hand. After a minute of running, Six hid herself behind a tall tree. As she calmed herself, Six could hear the loud thrashing of her Brute pursuers nearby and the sounds of a small creek nearby. She looked down at her Plasma Rifle and saw that its battery was completely empty. Momentarily peaking out from cover, Six examined the distance between her and the approaching Brutes. An idea came to her mind and without thinking, Six threw her depleted Plasma Rifle towards the creek hitting it with a splash.

Six listened closely and heard the Brutes talk in what she assumed was their language since the translator did not understand.

_Must be because we know so little about them_, she surmised.

She ran her hand along her side, feeling the hilt of the energy sword before moving it up to the hilt of her trusty knife. The Spartan waited. She heard one of the Brutes pass by her sniffing the air as it went pass, unaware that the target he was searching for was less than fifteen feet from him. Six mentally thanked who ever added anti-odor components to the MJOLNIR.

Six finally dared to peek from outside her cover to see one of the gorilla-like aliens peering into the ravine she threw the Plasma Rifle. Six crept up behind the alien, dropped to one knee then she slid her knife between its ribs into its heart. The Brute gave a sharp cry before dying.

A roar echoed behind Six, and she spin around to see the final Brute throw down its weapon and bound towards her on all fours in a berserk rage. Six looked to her left and saw the dead Brute's Spiker. She hefted the heavy weapon up and unloaded it into the charging foe. The Brute came forward seemingly ignoring the red-hot spikes entering its body until it finally faltered and slid dead to Six's feet. Six discarded the empty alien weapon rubbing her right shoulder that ached worse from the recoil the Spiker as she walked slowly back towards the cache her limbs burning with each step.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well, me and Yuekichi have been talking and he will do the next two chapters. But we both are brainstorming and contributing ideas. We own nothing that isn't already under copyright protection. We both want to thank all who have favorited and placed this story on their alerts.

Chapter Five: The Sound of Silence

Noble Six used her compass to hobble her way back to the cache ignoring her aching muscles as well as the onset of a migraine. The grey armored SPARTAN finally made it back to the clearing, and Jun alongside Icarus were already loading the Phantom. Form what Six could see, they already loaded a rocket launcher with additional rounds in addition to various crates of munitions. Jun paused holding an ammo crate in his hands when he saw Six arrive in the clearing then looked over to Icarus, "Told you she'd be back."

Icarus hefted another box from the pile, "I did not doubt."

Six went over to the cache and opened a box labeled M392 DMR. She opened the box revealing four pristine condition DMRs for the taking. Six then looked over to the box beside that with seven magnums inside with the eighth already removed. Six helped herself to one of each box. She placed her energy sword on her left hip, the DMR on her back; then she placed the magnum on her right.

"Feel good to be back to steel and lead?" Jun inquired from behind her.

"Never better." Six replied as she did some stretches to loosen her arms.

The grey armored SPARTAN limped over to the ammo and grenade crates to get her weapons loaded. Meanwhile, Jun went over to a box of bio-foam and went over to Six, "Need some?"

Six looked at the tube in his hand, remembered the pain it caused, before shaking her head as she went over to a Brute corpse to get two plasma grenades, "No, only thing I need eight hours of sleep and something in my stomach."

Jun shrugged and placed the bio-foam back into its box closing it and placing it over his shoulder, "I can take care of the food. I found some MREs."

Once Six gathered as much as she could carry, she limped back over to the cache to help load the phantom. However, once she placed her hand on a crate Icarus gingerly placed his large hand upon her shoulder, "We have enough."

Six let go of the crate, and Icarus let go of her. The pair then went into the Phantom where Jun waited for them. Once everyone was inside the dropship, Jun turned to the Engineer, "Alright buddy, close 'er up and let's head southeast."

The door to the dropship sealed, the craft slowly ascending before stopping to spin in the correct bearing. Once locked, the Phantom shot off at top speed. Icarus stood furthest away from the cockpit holding on to one of the ceiling handles with the cargo behind him. Now safe inside the Phantom, Six removed her helmet revealing a tired sweat covered face. She decided to rest and laid on her back with her hands behind her head. She heard Jun rummaging through some boxes; then something slide across the floor to her. When she glanced down beside her was an MRE. Six sat up cross-legged and tore open the seal. She removed the spagetti entree as well as the package of water tearing at the labels when necessary.

"Hey Six," Jun said as he slumped to the floor also crossing his legs with his rifle's butt resting between his thighs. Then, he took off his helmet and grabbed himself an MRE, "I got a question for you."

"And what would that be?" Six replied as she ripped open the spoon's bag. She used the utensil to savor her first meal in days. The water was also welcome despite being a bit warm.

"How did you know about-" Jun tried to ask as he munched on some snack food that came in his MRE, but Six cut him off by saying, "I order you to stow it."

Jun crossed his arms as disappointment crossed his face, "Yes ma'am. Never thought you were one to pull-"

"Not in the mood Three." Six reiterated with a sigh as she directed her attention back to her meal. Once the MRE was cleared, she looked over at Jun while rubbing her head to try to soothe the migraine.

"Three, I'll tell you later." She said with a twinge of pain from her burning migrane. Jun merely nodded and returned to his meal. Six then focused on Icarus, "So, how'd you kill the chieftain?"

"Ah Six," Jun said excitedly, "it was unreal. He did things you see out of SPARTAN II's. After the chieftain backhanded him, he caught himself then grabbed his sword from the Captain's body. The Chieftain came at him again, but Icarus cut off the monkey's arm! Finally, he put the Brute out of its misery with a stab to the face!"

Icarus nodded sporting a smug grin, "I've slain larger foes with my blade."

Jun sneered at the Elite, "It was nothing once I sniped off the Minors that could have got you from behind."

Six rolled her eyes, "Icarus are you hungry?"

"No." Icarus answered with resolution, "I have endured pure combat for two whole days of slaughter without food or water before—and before you ask, it was not humans I was fighting against."

Six narrowed her eyes, "If you aren't now you will be later."

Icarus groaned and clicked his mandibles, "KigYar Jaw, give me one of those accursed things you are eating from."

Jun took out another MRE and tossed it to the Elite who caught it. Icarus sat down with his hoofs in front of him looking at the cross-legged humans strangely. The Elite twirled the pack of food in its two thumbed hands curious about it. He ripped it open spilling the contents all over his lap. Icarus grumbled as he picked up a handful of packages and accessed them. After watching how Six ate, and he clumsily took the spoon and with extra care scooped up some spaghetti. He brought the food to his mouth staring at it for a moment.

"What's wrong," Jun inquired recovering from his chuckles, "Need help?"

"No!" Icarus shouted in fury clinching his fist so hard he crushed the spoon spilling the spaghetti over himself. The Elite glared at the SPARTAN sniper before dumping the rest of the spaghetti into his mouth. Some of the meal slipped past his mandibles but most went into his maw.

Six watched Icarus eat throwing him a wad of napkins when he was done with the spaghetti, "Water's in the marked pouch. Jun- make sure our comrade drinks some."

With that, Six laid down like she was earlier and closed her eyes. Dead air filled the Phantom lulling Six into sleep.

"Demon." The gravelly voice of Icarus pulled Six out of her sleep. She rose up to meet her companions who were standing across from her in the stationary Phantom.

Six yawned, placing her helmet on her head. "Three, sitrep."

Jun held his sniper rifle in front of him as he leaned against the walls of the craft, "We're in the residential outskirts of West City. We flew in low and thanks to Icarus pointing out a hole in their communications and sensor array; we landed in an area that doesn't show up on their motion sensors."

Six nodded, "That's how I want it to stay. What's keeping us from moving up?"

"We need a rabbit who knows a thing or two about not being seen," Jun said with a smirk, "I could. However, I'd stay in one spot for days and tend to make a lot of noise before I move. Big man over here isn't what you'd call subtle." Jun added motioning to Icarus.

Icarus scowled silently at Jun. Six grabbed her DMR lamenting the lack of a suppressor. Jun asked the Engineer to open the left door and it did. Six stepped out and glanced around the residential neighborhood that was intact, but it was deserted. She found the scene rather haunting. In her mind, it stuck with her as much as watching New Alexandria getting glassed and watching the _Long Night Of Solace _be blown in two. Recomposing herself, Six looked west towards the splintered skyline of the city, and then she sprinted in that direction coming to a halt behind a single story house a block down.

"Six," Jun called out over their private comm. channel, "Remember how Icarus knew the Covie commander? As you can imagine, he knows how the bastard thinks. The Field Commander made a noose of patrols around the city to corral the center so he can focus his strength there then outwards. And here we are sneaking in."

"Sneaking in will be the easy part," Six replied as she crept off the streets and through the alleyways behind the houses.

There was silence for a second—with the exception of the gentle hum of the Phantom's engines flying low less than a click behind her, "Icarus also says that since they have not found him dead and have a Phantom missing they'll likely shoot any suspicious Phantoms on sight."

"Good. I was afraid this was going to too easy." Six replied.

"Try not to engage tangos." Jun continued, "They'll likely just have a brief visual of us and hopefully assume we are friendly. Just focus on finding the holes in Covie COM towers and keeping an eye out for signs of good guys, no offense." Jun added to the Elite standing right beside him.

"Understood," Six replied as she came out into an open park inhabited by dying trees and grass. Scouting it, Six advanced. She repeated the process as she systematically guided the Phantom past several Jackal patrols.

Six was alone in her thoughts in the lull of action. Her thoughts drifted back into her past. Not too far back, some things were not worth thinking about. Her thoughts dwelled on her military career. Her schoolteachers, the drill sergeant at basic, and even her therapists told her she'd never amount to much if her attitude didn't change. The SPARTAN was not sure how, or even if, she would have blended back into civilian life if ONI was not on the hunt for individuals with, "sociopathic tendencies" as the ONI recruiter put it. The rest of her career was punctuated with shadows and knives. Creeping through the cracks of the unsuspecting enemy defense, truly the assassin was in her element.

Finally, Six made it to a bombed out market district. Shops with portions melted from plasma bombardments or blown up from human explosions surrounded Six. The sounds of Covenant occupation grow louder the closer they went into the Carrier's shadow. With fewer alleyways, Six merely stuck to the fringes of the street dashing through the buildings if there was an opening in the patrols.

Six took a route that lead in front of a shopping mall. As she scouted out the desolate mall with her DMR scope, she spotted a glint of sunlight reflecting off some glass- despite the fact all of the windows in the mall were blown out. Six surmised it was a human sniper, a decent one because she could not see the silhouette despite the circumstantial giveaway.

"Jun stop the dropship, I've acquired a friendly sniper and he probably has me." Six whispered.

"We have no motion on our sensors. Anything on your end?" Jun asked.

"Negative," Six replied, "I walked right into his sightline and he hasn't fire so either he's asleep or he's friendly." Six left the obvious dead thought in the back of her mind, hoping to find live troopers instead of dead ones. "Stay where you are unless fired upon."

Six switched to a general frequency and as she expected she heard a hail, "…TAN respond."

"Sir?" Six responded lowering her DMR.

"Unidentified SPARTAN, state your unit and call sign." The gruff voice repeated.

"This is SPARTAN B312, acting lead and Lieutenant of 'Noble Team' reporting. There's a Phantom behind me is full of friendly units and spare ammunition."

"I'm in no mood for bullshit SPARTAN," The voice replied dubiously.

Six chuckled, "There's a lot you will need to stomach if you're going to get more ammo."

"There's a spot in the middle of the mall where you can land your Phantom. Look for the collapsed glass sunroof."

Six switched to the private channel, "You hear that Jun?"

"You know it," Jun shot back, "According to Icarus, Covie chatter is sayin' nothing too troublesome."

"Great, bring her in." Six said. The alien drop ship flew over the mall and descended in the middle where a glass ceiling used to be. A few glass shards fell from the edges as the Phantom descended into the mall. Six went to where the Phantom descended and saw the sides of the Phantom already open and the drop ship's lights flicker before cutting off completely.

Six glanced at her motion sensor and saw several friendly dots surrounding her position before troops she recognized as UNSC Army on the second floor aimed their assault rifles at her. She looked back to the Phantom and saw Jun came out with his rifle above his head. She tossed her weapon to the ground and raised her hands in surrender. Icarus tried to remain concealed and their Engineer also remained in the covered cockpit.

Six heard a cough to above her and looked above and to the left to see a hard faced sergeant reaching the bottom of a stationary escalator slowly approaching her, lighting a cigarette as he walked. A pistol still in its holster and shotgun strapped to his back he said, "Alright SPARTAN, you'll have to forgive us for being suspicious. You came here with an enemy craft so naturally we wanted to be sure that it's not a trap."

Six nodded recognizing the voice from the COM., "Hard to not be considering your position."

Six glanced at the sergeant's uniform and spotted his name patch that spelt Winnabaker. The officer waved and the human soldiers dispersed, "It's been nothing short of hell. Nothing I've been involved with has been worse than this. We were here to stop the Insurrectionalists from sabotaging our shit but…"

"I assume you're the one in charge." Six asked when he trailed off.

"For the moment." the sergeant's replied.

Six nodded again, "Good. We should unload the Phantom before we're attacked."

"I almost wish I wasn't about to receive it, but it'd be nice to kill more Split-lips before I go." The sergeant said hotly.

"About that…" Six started before she heard shouting behind her from the soldiers.

Sergeant Winnabaker brought his shotgun out when he heard the soldiers shouting about Covenant inside the Phantom. He aimed the shotgun at Six, "What the hell are you trying to pull SPARTAN?"

Six kept her arms raised but was thinking of ways to subdue the sergeant if it came to that. She looked to Jun who was on his knees with his hands behind his back. Icarus gave up trying to hide himself, "It's going to sound crazy, but the Elite is with me."

"Have you lost your damn mind? Or did you forget whose side you were on?" Winnabaker shouted not swayed.

Calmly Six said, "Sergeant, hear us out. The Elite will not fight back unless fired upon. If you are willing to test that, go right ahead."

Winnabaker gave her a hard stare. Six returned it with one of her own. "Or if you prefer, you can try to shoot him, the other SPARTAN, and me and still have to deal with ONI because you lost them valuable intel. I can say with certainty that pissing off this Elite is a mistake because most of if not all of your men will die before his shields fall. Starting with you."

"For your sake, that better be the case," Winnabaker said not lowering his shotgun, "Go to the bastard, and tell him to come out slowly or we shoot."

Six nodded, "I'll do it Sergeant if only to keep things from getting ugly."

"Do it then." Winnabaker said keeping his gun on the SPARTAN. Six went over to the Phantom slowly so not to spook the edgy sergeant following her. Icarus had come out by now and silently held his hand upon the hilt of his blade. As they walked, Six counted about twenty soldiers—most noteworthy was a SPARTAN II that stood exposed with two magnums in his hands. The Field Marshall and the second-generation SPARTAN stared each other down as if there were no others in the area. Six reached the landing zone then held out her arms hoping to appeal to the warrior.

"Icarus, stand down. If you do, they will." Six said trying to sound reassuring. The tension was thick in the air. The Elite hesitated, looking around to each of the humans aiming at him and his SPARTAN comrades. Finally, he nodded and released his hand from his weapon.

Six heard Winnabaker clear his throat and strap his shotgun onto his back, "Alright people nothin' to see here. Get back to your posts double time!"

There was a collective rain of footfalls as the UNSC Army troops went back to their posts. Six turned around to face the Sergeant, "Sergeant, you are in this lieutenant's way. I order you to move."

Winnabaker raised a brow but stepped aside letting Six retrieved her DMR. Looking back to the Phantom, it pleased her to see Jun and Icarus unloading the crates of supplies. Noble Three managed to muster some support from soldiers so eager for the new ammo that they were willing to tolerate Icarus' presence to unload it.

She returned to the Sergeant who remained where he was waiting for Six's next move, "In exchange for the presents, I need some info in return."

"I'm ready and willing to provide what I know," Winnabaker replied his eyes on the floor as he knocked off the ashes from the cigarette.

"We are looking for an ODST," Six informed the unenthusiastic sergeant.

Winnabaker raised his head to Six with expressed interest, "We got one here. Poor bastard had his entire team wiped out over the course of the siege. The company calls him Jinx. I say when things go FUBAR it isn't one man's fault, but what the hell do I know I'm just a lowly NCO tryin' to keep my ladies and gentlemen alive."

Six attached her weapon to her back, "Lead me to him."

"Right this way ma'am," The sergeant motioned for her to follow and lead her up the escalator and to the busted windows over the main entrance. Here an ODST lay with a propped sniper beside him and the shattered window to the ruined city framing him. Hearing them coming, Jinx rolled over with a groan onto his right side displaying the bandaged stub of his left leg.

_At least plasma cauterizes wounds._ Six thought looking at the ODST, "Sergeant, I believe you have troops to tend to."

"Yes ma'am," Winnabaker said before he turned heel and left the SPARTAN and grizzled drop trooper alone. The two sized each other up quietly. Jinx wore armor near as battered as Six's own. The ODST looked to Six with exhausted contempt.

"It is like ONI to act once the situation has gone far beyond FUBAR." Jinx said with a sigh.

"Agreeded," Six said crossing her arms and shifting her weight, "But that changes little. We are leaving with that intel you have with or without you attached to it."

"Do you believe in ghosts SPARTAN?" The ODST asked with near mystified curiosity.

Six placed her hand upon the grip of her magnum, "This is the last time I ask politely, where is the intel?"

"It's just a question." He replied with mocked innocence, then his face become grave. "If you've seen what I've seen, you'd know. I see ghosts everywhere now. Is it a tragedy that their entire life led up to the moment when they died here? Or does shit just happen-"

Six pounced upon the man pinning him to his back and covering his mouth. Jinx put up no resistance. On the other hand, Six resisted the urge to draw her knife like she normally would in this situation. She searched the man until she found the handheld ONI intelligence collecting device that was compatible with Covenant terminals. Six held the device up, "Is this it?"

The ODST rolled his eyes and nodded apathetically. Six got off him and turned to leave. The ODST coughed painfully and said, "Die now, or die later, do as you see fit SPARTAN. Once you see what that intel says, you too will know that we can't win."

Six ignored the ODST and went back to the central part of the mall where she watched from the second floor as Jun aided the soldiers in loading—by hand—the critically wounded into the Phantom. A female medic as evidenced by the red cross on her helmet was there as well giving the wounded comfort and the will to live.

_Where's the SPARTAN II?_ Six thought as she leaned against a pillar. She heard heavy footsteps beside her and turned to see the SPARTAN II standing next to her looking as standard issue as they come.

"Petty Officer Second Class Joshua-029 ma'am." The SPARTAN said standing at attention with a salute.

Six returned it, "Lieutient B-312."

"If I may, what's your name ma'am?" Joshua asked as he went at ease.

"You're better off not knowing. Just call me Six." She answered.

"ONI?" Joshua asked knowingly.

Six nodded.

Joshua crossed his arms, "You're not reinforcements?"

Six shook her head and showed him the ONI intel collector, "I came for this and, since you're here, to follow up on the general fallback orders for all SPARTANS to CASTLE Base."

"I've been there before." Joshua said, "Ma'am, if I may be so bold, how did OPERATION UPPER CUT fare? We've been in the dark for some time now."

Six sighed, "Long version or short version?"

"You seem an appreciator of the abridged."

"I'll pass on trying to match your eloquence." Six replied, "It was a spectacular success. We found a Supercarrier that the Covenant were hiding. By the time we took it out, we realized just how deep our graves were dug."

"A supercarrier?" Joshua echoed in surprise, "How did we take one of those out?"

"It had a slip space malfunction." Six replied hollowly as she felt the cold metal of Jorge's dog tags around her neck, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ready and willing ma'am."

"How are you here alone? I was under the impression SPARTAN IIs were always deployed in fireteams."

"Long or short version?"

"Short."

"Touché. I was the techie on my fireteam. My group Red Team and I were going to nuke a carrier as per UPPER CUT. We used banshees to get to it, and got the nuke off. Regrettably, my Shee was hit by tangos and the EMP knocked out helmet's functions so I could not call for help. I survived a crash landing and thought I was done for. However, what was left of a retreating Warthog detachment was able to pick me up and we ended up in West City. Just as I was settled, Covenant started raining down on us. There were four Army groups positioned here. Two reserves- the 177th and the 176th, one platoon of engineers, and one group of regulars- the 76th. The group we are presently with are what's left of the 177th,

"The warthog detachment I rode in with was wiped out in a matter of minutes. The longer we were besieged the more we became splintered. The only 'reinforcements' we received were the three ODST including Jinx who didn't last too long against what felt like endless Covies. We haven't heard form the engineers or regulars in some time now, and the last I heard over COM from the 176th was frag grenade explosions two days ago. Today- static."

"Alright. Until we find your unit, you're with us and it's not up for debate. "

"Ma'am…" He said hesitantly, "What about them?"

"Petty Officer, come with me." Six walked over to the Phantom. The sergeant noticed their movement and followed them. "How many can the Phantom hold?" Six whispered to Icarus.

Icarus held onto the Phantom's side and replied, "Thirty"

Six bowed her head. She knew little about medicine, but knew the wounded created a problem. She mentally accessed the interior of the Phantom and realized that even if they stacked the wounded on top of one another, it was impossible to load everyone into the Phantom especially with the ammo they brought from the cache. Factoring out the supply logistics, what would have been the point of bringing the ammo here in the first place if they were going to try to sardine everyone into the Phantom. Realizing that it was impossible to save all the survivors of the 177th and that she was the highest-ranking human CO here, Six knew what came next, she would have to decide who to take with them and who to abandon.

"I see you are distraught Demon." Icarus said, "Don't be. You know what must be done."

"Easy for you to say," Six shot back as she glanced inside the ship to see Jun and the medic inside the ship tending to the wounded. She looked to Joshua who was trying to maintain his composure not just in the presence of Icarus but he did not need to guess too long at what was being discussed, "SPARTAN-029, get in the Phantom."

Joshua did so his discontentment apparent. He grabbed hold of a phantom handle and waited.

"Get in Icarus." The Elite did as Six ordered.

"There a problem, Lieutenant." Sergeant Winnabaker asked Noble Six as she followed Icarus into the Phantom. "I hope you weren't thinking of just leaving without my notice."

Six gave a small shrug, "Seemed less likely to scare your men."

Winnabaker took out a new cigarette and lit it, "As if they could be more disheartened. If I may ask Lieutenant, what are our chances?"

"If you're asking for our chance of victory, then you know the answer to that question. If you're asking for survivability then…"

"I see. I'm assuming the order to retreat has been given, where's the rally point?"

"CASTLE Base."

"That place, huh. I'm no idiot, ma'am but I know when the hard decisions need to be made." He motioned towards the inside of the Phantom, "Judging from your actions there's not enough room for all of us is there."

Six didn't answer his question knowing he already knew the answer.

"I see." Winnabaker said as he lowered his eyes, "I understand ma'am." He tapped his cigarette to let the loose ashes fall, "Those guys need out more than the rest of us. Taking that SPARTAN will make things difficult, but I would like to think not impossible. We'll do what we can."

"You'd done admirably so far sergeant, head towards CASTLE Base if you can."

Winnabaker nodded his eyes meeting her visor, "Give'em hell SPARTAN."

"Give 'em hell, soldier." Six said as he went away.

"Engineer, close the doors and start engines." Six grabbed a nearby handle and braced herself.

The blonde, freckle faced medic and Jun jumped at the sound of the engine starting and the doors sealing shut. The Phantom began to rise punctuated by the brief, faint sounds of angry shouts and desperate pleas before they reached higher altitudes. The distinct sound of a pistol going off and Winnabaker shouting orders to his men resonated with Six. Six saw friendly dots on the radar along with enemy dots appearing on the sensors and disappearing as the ship flew away from the mall.

_It is the most logical choice_, Six thought, _taking the wounded and the SPARTAN II would benefit those soldiers more than taking everyone. But, how are the wounded going to help if the worst comes to CASTLE? Was leaving those soldiers without letting them know of the capacity of the phantom better for them?_

All was quiet inside the Phantom as it left the way they entered the city either out of solemn respect or out of seething fury. Six saw the latter on the medic's face as tears fell from her angry eyes. Icarus' alien face along with Jun and Joshua remained indiscernible, however, by the way Jun loosely held his rifle; Six assumed he was in a state of disbelief while Joshua looked as if he could rip the handle he held onto off the roof.

Six bowed her head.

_This is why I work alone._


	6. Chapter 6

Note from Yuekichi:

First, let me offer both my thanks for following this fic and for your patience in waiting for the latest chapter. I apologize for the long absence but as often as what happen in any endeavor, real life gets in the way. I hope that this will not happen too much as my year begins to open up more and classes (I'm writing this while going to college) begin to wind down. As a bit of a side note, this chapter foreshadows something that will come up again later and will lead to a nice little surprise at the end. Any way without further wait here is chapter six and chapter seven should be out shortly. Enjoy

Chapter Six: Mountain Retreat

Six didn't know when she fell asleep. The only thing she remembered before nodding off was the heavy silence inside the Phantom after they had left West City. As she slept, Six began to dream of a man in a heavy black trench coat with a scar running down the right length of his face, standing in a large empty office, his back facing a window and staring at Six.

"I warned you didn't, I." the man calmly said to her, "That a day like this would come."

Six felt something in her hand and looked down to see her knife drawn and aimed at the man. "What are you talking about?"

The man shook his head. "Still as ignorant as ever, I see. I guess some things never change."

Six glared at the man as her grip on her knife tightened. "What do you mean?"

The man appeared directly in front of Six. "I mean you haven't learned anything from the discussion we had the last time we met."

Six swing her knife at him hitting empty air, the man disappearing out of sight. Six franticly looked around the office looking for him but heard only his voice trailing off into the distance, "The time is fast approaching when you can no longer afford to remain as you are…Ghost Hound."

Six was awoken to Joshua kicking her in the leg. Six looked up to see him standing above her with his helmet staring directly at her. "Your presence is requested in the cockpit, ma'am." Six stood up, maneuvered herself around the giant SPARTAN and the dosing helmetless Icarus adjacent to her, and walked to the cockpit feeling the glare from that medic behind her. In the cockpit, Jun was standing next to the Engineer piloting the ship in the direction of CASTLE Base. From the cockpit's window, Noble Six could see the outline of a pair of tall mountains looming in the distance. Jun turned around and spotting Six said, "Glad to see you're awake. We'll be at CASTLE Base in approximately thirty minutes."

"You could have awoken me when we got there." Six said.

"That wasn't the only reason I wanted you up here."

_Oh, this will be interesting._

Jun continued. "I wanted to remind you that where we're going is UNSC controlled."

"Your point."

"My point is that we still have the issue of us arriving in a Covenant Phantom while carrying a Field Marshall. We were barely able to convince Sergeant Winnabaker not to kill us the last time. And keep in mind we were on the front line. Imagine how difficult it is going to be when we're inside one of our own bases."

"I see your point, I'd rather not be shot down on a ship full of wounded." Six said crossing her arms.

Jun nodded. "It beats learning how a Phantom handles a crash landing."

Six sighed. "And I suppose the reason you haven't done this yet is because since I'm a higher rank you want me to handle it."

"I can just about guarantee you they are waiting for the order to fire, Lieutenant." Jun replied with a smirk.

Six mumbled a string of curses as she took control of the communications panel. "How does this thing work exactly?" she asked as she stared at the numerous glowing lights and symbols lining the panel.

"Icarus said that the Engineer could patch us in directly provided it knows what frequency to tap into." Jun

Six frowned inside her helmet. "Unfortunately, I don't know CASTLE Base's com station. Do you?"

Jun let out a nervous laugh. "I was hoping you did."

_I do know one frequency that'll work but…_

Six gave Jun a flat look. "Kat was the com officer of our team, remember?"

Jun threw his hands up. "Well, I guess we're walking in then."

"I guess that's where I come in." Joshua said poking his head into the cockpit. "I happen to have some, pretty rusty, skills as a communications officer. I also know the com frequencies to CASTLE Base since I worked there during _Uppercut_. "

Jun stepped out of the cockpit, maneuvering around Joshua, and allowed the other SPARTAN into the cockpit. Jun stood in the doorway to stay within earshot. Joshua spoke softly to the Engineer telling it the CASTLE Bases com signal. After a few moments, the Engineer moved one of its tentacles towards the com panel and pressed a series of buttons. When it was finished, it pointed one of its tentacles towards a glowing red symbol. Six looked at the symbol then to the Engineer and asked, "Do I press this when I want to speak?"

The Engineer responded with a short chirp.

"I guess that means yes." Joshua said to Six.

_I hope this works._ Six pressed the symbol and spoke towards it. "This is SPARTAN B312 to CASTLE Base, do you copy?"

The sounds of static filled the cockpit air as Six waited for a response.

"Maybe they didn't hear you." Said Jun.

"This is SPARTAN B312 to CASTLE Base, please respond?"

Once again, static filled the air. As Six was beginning to call CASTLE Base one last time, the com channel roughly flared to life. "This is CASTLE Base. Go ahead SPARTAN."

"This is SPARTAN B312 of Noble Team in bound on a Covenant Phantom, requesting permission to land, over?"

"This is CASTLE Base control, permission granted; land on the elevator platform when you get here, and SPARTAN, good to hear you're still alive."

"Copy that."

Six turned towards the Engineer and said, "You can set it back to its original settings." Then she turned to Joshua and asked, "Is that everything?"

"Unless you want to explain why you just left nearly fifty soldiers and only telling their C.O. what you were getting ready to do, then yes, that is everything." Joshua answered with a hint of bite.

Six shook her head and walked towards the cockpit entrance. Jun stood silently and looked towards the floor.

"You know you're going to have to give a report on what you did when we get to CASTLE Base." Josh said as she left.

"I know." She whispered.

"You also know there's a chance that anyone in whose higher rank than you will take disciplinary action against you."

"I know."

"You also know that what you did goes against every SPARTAN code there is."

"I know." Six said her anger building.

"You also know that Amy— that medic—is nearly as pissed at you right now for leaving those men behind."

"I KNOW!"

"You could at least give a hint of remorse for leaving them behind." Josh muttered as Six stormed out the cockpit and into the main cabin. Jun slips into the cockpit as Six left it. In the cabin, Amy was busy tending to the eight wounded they were able to load before the hasty departure. The eight injured soldiers had an assortment of injuries ranging from plasma burns to some caused by shrapnel explosions. One soldier in particular looked to be suffering from, plasma burns to his sides, shrapnel cuts to his legs, and a long gash streaked across the front of his broken armor vest reminding Six of similar wounds some of the soldiers in New Alexandria had received. How unlucky can you get?

"Sad isn't it, Demon?" Icarus asked sitting behind her. Six spun around to see the maroon colored Elite staring at the wounded man in front of her. Icarus clicked his mandibles and said, "While I am eager to resume our duel, I believe it is best we wait 'til we are on open ground and not in such a confined area where others might get in the way."

Six looked down to see her tightly clutching her knife in her right hand. "You're right." She sheathed her knife. "I guess I didn't realize how tense I am."

He grunted, "A leader is always tense, it is how he, or in your case she, handles their tension that proves their worth; but never mind that I believe I was speaking of this injured human in front of us."

Six nodded.

"His wounds are typical of heavy fighting. All save for the gash in his armor that was caused by the metal blade of a Minor."

Six tilted her head in confusion. "A Minor gave him that wound? It looks different from the typical Energy Sword damage I've seen." Six thought back to Emile being stabbed to death by a Zealot at the top of the MAC Cannon and the cauterized holes in his chest.

"That is because he was not cut by an Energy Sword. " Icarus removed his sword, activated the blade and held it up in front of Noble Six. At the sound of the swords activation, Amy stopped bandaging the soldier in front of her, lifted her head and turned to see the two of them standing there examining the blade. For a moment, she felt a cold chill run down her spine as the Field Marshall stood there holding his sword in a stance she had seen countless times during the fighting in West City, then she cautiously resumed her work.

"An Energy Sword such as this weapon only given to nobles, skilled swordsman, and high ranking Zealots. Exceptions are made to Special Operatives if they are none of these things. Warriors of lower rank and class are fitted with a curved metal blade that is supposed to replicate an Energy Sword as well as their own personal Energy Dagger, and judging from the small cut in the armor that you are currently wearing, you are already familiar with the latter. "

"I am. However, I had no knowledge of Minors having a metal sword much less using one in combat." Six said curiously.

"That is not surprising." He said deactivating the sword and placed it back on his right leg. "Most do not carry them into battle much less understand how to properly use one. I've seen some cuts themselves with it. Some of the Captains and Majors understand the…concept of using a sword but place more faith in numbers, their weapons, and the warriors under them. As I am sure you have seen, if cornered most would rather charge into incoming fire rather than use effective strategy to corner their opponents or if they are enraged from the loss of their shields they will charge into melee range only to die by the gunfire of you kind's weapons or being stabbed by your knife blades. 'Tis a sad way to die, wasteful no?"

"Indeed." The two of them turned and stared at each other, a wordless exchange flowing from eye to helmet visor. A few minutes passed before Icarus spread his mandibles into something resembling a grin.

"We may see more Minors using their blades now that the end of this campaign is upon us and they learn how to use it." He turned away and leaned against the wall lost in his own thoughts.

"I don't know how you can stand that…thing." Amy said staring in Noble Six's direction.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Six asked put off by the odd statement from Icarus.

"I asked how you can be friendly with that monster."

Six approached Amy. "Jun said your name is Amy, correct?"

Amy stood up, narrowly matching Noble Six's height. "Yes ma'am it is."

"Amy, is there a problem that you have that I should be aware of?"

"Permission to speak freely?" She asked bluntly.

Six nodded.

"The only problem I have is with your methods, ma'am." The medic continued with strain, "You leave behind nearly fifty, perfectly fit, UNSC soldiers in favor of keeping eight wounded, one SPARTAN II, myself, and a _Covenant_ Elite, and said Elite isn't even a prisoner. Don't misunderstand me; I am well aware that one SPARTAN II is worth nearly all those men but ma'am, I cannot approve leaving those men to die horrible deaths while the very enemy that kills them sits her smug and alive."

Noble Six did a quick glanced towards Icarus who was pretending to not pay attention but she was certain he was. This medic definitely had some sort of guts for saying such things around an Elite commander with a sword handy, "Your disapproval is noted, however, I doubt Icarus' presence is the real issue. No, the real issue is about my decision to abandon your comrades back there. Well, am I wrong?"

Amy remained silent.

"I'll assume that means 'no'."

"You know what they say about assumptions." The medic muttered under her breath.

_I don't have the time or the patience for this_.

Six sighed, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Someone had to make a decision, and as highest-ranking officer that duty fell to me. I'm not saying I took great pleasure in doing so, but I made a decision that would lead to the best possible outcome for my team and our mission."

Amy glared, "So you were only there because of your mission. Typical ONI spook, only caring about yourselves and your damn intel. Hope it's worth it."

Six narrowed her eyes and in a low voice said, "You would do best to watch your comments, Corporal. Our job was to retrieve highly sensitive data that for all we know change the course of the war, not to play St. Bernard and rescue everyone. Now, I'm sorry if that doesn't sit kosher with you, but I chose to leave them because I didn't want them fighting amongst themselves over who would be forced to stay behind and die while the rest of us flew off and live. I'd count yourself lucky that you decided to go to medical school or you'd be still with them."

_They also provided the perfect distraction for the Covenant while we escaped_.

"I don't like it any more than you do," Six continued, "but what is done is done; dwelling on it won't change anything. If you still find this unfavorable then feel free to discuss it with the appropriate personnel at CASTLE Base not me."

Amy, opened her mouth to argue then thought better of the idea and said, "I apologize for questioning your decision and for any disrespect shown."

It didn't take a genius to read the insincerity. Six disregarded it, "Apology accepted. Finish patching your friends, we'll be landing shortly."

Jun's voice rang out over her suit's coms. "Not to interrupt, but we've arrived at CASTLE Base. Hope you're ready to greet the welcoming committee."

Noble Six cast one last glance at Amy and her patients before heading to the portside bay doors.

"Jun, open the portside doors I want to get a look outside."

"Opening doors now, you might want to hold on to something."

Six grabbed the holding bar directly above her and looked out at CASTLE Base's barren landscape. The mountain base looked nothing like the other bases she had been to in the past. The grounds were smaller than most, a small courtyard sat next to a small landing platform which shot out from the large elevator tower like a limb shooting out from a tree. Six could just make out the outline of the control tower against the mountain backdrop it was built against. As the Phantom began its approach, Six could make out tiny holes in the side of the mountain; the barrels of machine gun nests, both manned and automatic turrets peaking in their direction.

_More like the type of fortress you read about in books._

As she was looking out at CASTLE Base, Joshua walked up next to her. "Home, sweet home."

"They should take a picture of the place and use it for postcards, 'My next vacation with the UNSC.'" Six said placing a hand on her hip.

Joshua chuckled. "She makes peace with killer aliens, abandon's good soldiers, and can tell jokes. What's not to like about our commander."

"Jun, can you patch me through to CASTLE Control?" Six asked ignoring Joshua's jab.

"I've been trying but they're not answering."

"That's because we've been trying to confirm if your Phantom is indeed friendly and not a horse for the enemy." A voice answered. "Land on the cargo lift, then once you're inside report to the Armory for debriefing."

"Yes sir." They replied. Jun instructed the Engineer to steer the Phantom to the small cargo lift that would take them into the interior of the base. As the Phantom landed and the platform descended into the depths of the mountain, Noble Six rearmed herself with her DMR and replacement pistol. Six shuddered as she felt a chill run up her spine.

"Relax." Said Joshua noticing her shudder. "I'm familiar with this complex. Just watch what you touch and everything should go smoothly."

"That's not why I shuddered." Six replied.

"Oh? What are you cold or something; because if you are then something might be wrong with your suit."

Six shook her head. "The last time I was underground, our team had to defend Dr. Halsey's lab from being destroyed by the Covenant. "

"Bet that was fun."

"We were nearly over run, as in they brought in Wraiths. "

"Hopefully that won't happen here."

The lift came to a stop and Six stepped out into a small passage way followed by the rest of the team. Josh tapped Six on the right shoulder saying, "If it is alright with you, ma'am, I will take point from here—unless you know where the armory is in this base."

Six considered his statement for a moment then nodded. Josh moved to the front and began walking further into the base with Noble Six, Jun, and the fully armored Icarus following silently behind. The team walked for five minutes down the many metal base hallways before Josh suddenly stopped and motioned at door in front of him. "That's the Armory. Before you go in you might want to do something about the nine-foot-tall Elite standing behind you, Lieutenant."

Noble Six looked at Icarus then shrugged. "They already know he's here." Six pointed to the nearest camera aimed in their direction.

"And I'll assume the reason we are still walking around without any guards pointing their guns at us," Jun added, "is because base security plans to arrest us the moment we enter."

"They'll try." Six said darker than she wanted. She opened the door and was greeted not to several heavily armed base security guards, but instead to walls lined with various UNSC weapons, many of which Noble Six had used at one time or another during her service in the UNSC and ONI. Two figures stood at the small table in the center of the room pouring over a map of the base and the surrounding area. They looked up as Noble Six entered the room. Six instantly, recognized one of the figures as Dr. Halsey still wearing her coat and the person standing next to her was wearing the standard UNSC Army armor minus the helmet, which was sitting on the table next to his service pistol. Six quickly examined the Army soldier standing in front of her but could see no immediate indication of his rank. Six could see the light drops of sweat on his tanned skin—a result from being out in the sun too long Six concluded.

_He looks vaguely familiar. I wonder…_

Noble Six and the rest of the team stood at attention.

"At ease, Noble Team." Dr. Halsey said. The team relaxed slightly. "Before we begin, some introductions are in order. Noble Team meet Captain Morison, the current commander of CASTLE Base and anyone who is still on Reach. Captain Morison, Noble Team."

"I'm familiar with most of them. " He said briskly. "Although, I was unaware of the UNSC recruiting Covenant into our ranks or is this something new from ONI?"

Six looked him in the eye from behind her helmet and looked past the typical UNSC Army façade—a hardened veteran with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She saw a man that was not only willing to do whatever it took to win but a man with eyes much like her own; someone with many, many secrets to hide. Six smiled.

"Petty Officer Second Class Joshua-029, Warrant Officer Jun-A266, and Lieutenant SPARTAN B-312." He continued. "All of you have been listed as MIA and assumed dead, fortunately that assumption proved false."

"Fortunately is right, Captain." Dr. Halsey added. "However, I doubt the Petty Officer, the Lieutenant, or this Elite Zealot would be standing here if not for the Warrant Officer's orders to retrieve his teammates."

"Orders you gave him I take it?"

"That is correct."

Captain Morison scowled, "That may explain the Lieutenant's presence but the other two…I think I deserve an explanation and preferably one that I can believe. Although, I know sometimes miracles happen."

Noble Six answered first. "I believe I can answer the questions you have running through your mind right now, sir."

Captain Morison nodded to Noble Six. Noble Six told them of everything that had happened to Noble Team since their departure from Sword Base. From the fight to the _Pillar of Autumn_, to Carter and Emile's deaths, to Six and Icarus' rescues, making sure to leave out the part about their deal, to their encounter with the Brutes at the Ammo Cache, to the fighting in West City. When she finished recounting her tale and answering Dr. Halsey and Captain Morison's various questions, Noble Six stood back with the rest of the team. A brief silence followed as Captain Morison and Dr. Halsey considered Noble Six's telling of the events that brought her there.

"Well," Captain Morison said, "I believe I speak for Dr. Halsey when I say that aside from leaving fifty soldiers behind to cover your escape, your mission was a success. If things were different, I would recommend that Jun-A266 be given a promotion and that Noble Six receive a medal for her action at the Aszod shipbreaking yards but be reprimanded for her actions in West City."

"Sir—"

Morison cut Six off with a wave. "I understand why you made your decision and believe me if I were in your situation then I probably would have done the same. However, the fact remains, you left behind fifty good soldiers without telling them. "

"With all due respect, sir," Six said, "they were not my men and our orders were to retrieve the intelligence and report back to CASTLE Base. Search and rescue was not part of them."

Morison grunted, "I'm still not done. That's why I would ask for a reprimand instead of a full investigation into your actions. However, at this particular point anything I say would be moot. Reach is lost. At this point, the general orders are to survive until help—if any—arrives. What that means is that your actions are to keep with that order. All we can hope is that those men are able to make it here on their own."

"That's assuming this base hasn't been overrun by Covenant forces before they get here." Jun added.

"Speaking of which, I would like to discuss the situation with this Elite. "

Six looked briefly at Icarus who was watching their debriefing with amusement. His amusement was the kind that one gets observing animals in a zoo or ants going about their business.

"Noble Six, if what you have told us is true and I suspect that it is, then not only have you broken several laws in bringing him here, but you have also potentially jeopardized any effective resistance this base could mount against the Covenant. I sincerely hope that you know what you're doing."

"Sir, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes, Noble Six, I am. However, if there is even a hint that he is still allied with his former comrades then believe me when I say I won't hesitate in having him killed."

"I can assure you that will not happen," said Icarus more calmly than any of the humans that didn't observe his trial suspected.

Halsey stroked her chin in thought, "We knew that Covenant could speak English, but fluently? How pervasive is this?"

"Not very." Icarus answered crossing his arms, "I personally know few who would even take the effort much less the time necessary. Your tongue is much different from ours literally and figuratively."

Halsey grinned, "Touché."

"If that's everything then you all are dismissed," Morison said impatiently, "I want one of you SPARTANs on that Elite at every minute of every day he is here. I see him alone and I will assume the worst. Also, Noble Three if you could go down to the Hangar and let the men down there know not to start shooting at the Engineer that brought you here. When you're done check on the status of the wounded men. I'm sure your medic is probably there."

The SPARTANS saluted and began to leave. Icarus merely rolled his eyes at the comment on his standing not really surprised.

"Noble Six, could you remain for another moment?" Dr. Halsey asked.

Six turned around to face the tired scientist.

"Captain, if you could…"

Morison grabbed his helmet and pistol off the table in understanding. "I'll be in my office if you need me, Doctor." He then left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well, that went well." Dr. Halsey started. "I must say Noble Six, when I sent Noble Three out to retrieve you and your comrades, I partially hoped he would find you and got off this planet. There are very few who could have accomplished what you two did and return alive. You have my congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am." Six replied. "I only wished Nobles One and Four could have been here as well."

"Yes, they will be missed. Hopefully, their sacrifice and the sacrifice of the fifty men you left behind will be worth the intelligence you've brought back."

_So do I._

Noble Six handed over the translator and the ONI device to Halsey. Dr. Halsey took the items and set them on top the map.

"Doctor Halsey, is Captain Morison—"

"Yes, Noble Six. He is an ONI observer just as you suspect. However, I have no idea why he is here as he was already at this base before I arrived. I suspect he's been here for a while but my question to you is where do you know him from?"

"What makes you sure that I know him?" Six asked.

Doctor Halsey gave Noble Six a flat look. "I may be a scientist and a member of ONI, but I am capable of deduction. And despite what you may think about your helmet, I could tell you recognized him."

"Vaguely, ma'am. I am sure he recognized my designation."

Dr. Halsey waited for Noble Six to say more but when no further statements came from her, Halsey breathed a resigned sigh. "I suppose that will have to do." Halsey pulled up a nearby chair, picked up the translator and began reviewing the recording. As she watched Icarus' trial, the expressions on her face changed from curious to anger before settling on amazement. "I don't know whether to be happy or upset, SPARTAN."

Six tilted her head in bewilderment. "Ma'am?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Six. What you and Noble Three discovered confirms not only my suspicions but most of those in ONI. Remember when we first met at Sword Base and I told your commander what I believed about the Zealots?"

Six nodded. "This recording confirms that."

"Mostly, but it also confirms a few other things. For example, how much do you know about the SPARTAN-IIs?"

"Only that they're a tough group of soldiers capable of making impossible situations possible with as few casualties as possible. However, they are also prone to acts of heroism that often border on insanity. Lastly, their loyalty is like that of dogs, treat them right and they'll follow you to the gates of hell."

Halsey snorted looking mildly offended, "I'm not sure about that last bit but good enough. The SPARTAN-IIs were our answer to the Insurrectionist threat. Then Harvest was attacked and we had to redeploy most of our SPARTAN-IIs to fight off the Covenant. Most of them are either confirmed dead or are still MIA. SPARTANs like Jorge and Joshua were made to be the best but…" She trailed off as if she was thinking of something else, then continued. "Regardless, the SPARTAN-IIs ability to make the impossible a reality is partly why ONI was willing to send them on an ambitious suicide mission.

"The goal of this mission was to send every available SPARTAN-II to capture a Covenant supercarrier, hopefully capture one of their leaders, and bring them back to Reach, where ONI would then begin negotiations for either a cease fire or peace. The ship that was planned to be used for this endeavor is one I'm sure you're familiar with: the _Pillar of Autumn_."

Noble Six felt the side of her mouth twitch the moment Dr. Halsey said the ships name.

_The more I learn about that ship, the more I wish I'd waited a few moments before shooting that cruiser._

"That was the plan of course, the overambitious probably impossible plan. Unfortunately, for us, just as the ship was getting ready to leave from here, the Covenant invades and you know the rest. This recording not only confirms that the _Pillar of Autumn_ is causing the Covenant problems, but has also found something of great importance to the Covenant, so much so that their leaders are willing to cast out one of their own for allowing humanity to discover it. Although, I do find it chilling to know that the same Elite responsible of the attack on my lab is the same one that now travels with you."

_I'm sure the irony is not lost on Icarus_.

"Is that all that the recording tells you?" Six asked.

"We both know that's not all of it."

Six nodded.

"Icarus' trial also completely rewrites everything we thought we knew about the Covenant and more specifically, the nature and rankings of the Elites. If I understand this correctly, your Elite is one of a handful of Elites with the rank of Field Marshall; and they only answer to these Prophet Hierarchs, the ones who lead the Covenant. Of course this information gold mine is practically useless now that we're stuck here."

"And the other device?"

Dr. Halsey briefly glanced at the ONI device. "I'll have to examine it further but I should be done in about a day or two. In the meantime, report to the infirmary to have your injuries checked out."

"With respect ma'am, I'm fine."

"I'd believe that if you didn't have that hole in the side of your armor. You. Infirmary. Now."

Six saluted the scientist and went to the infirmary. Upon entering, she found Corporal Amy Woods sitting at a small metal desk looking over a set of medical tools. She looked up to see the SPARTAN staring at her quizzically.

"Well, Lieutenant, don't just stand there, come in and have a seat." Amy said clearly not happy to see the lieutenant in any way, shape, or form.

Six entered the infirmary and sat on a nearby bed. Amy unstrapped the restraints on the bed, "Take off your helmet, and lay down Lieutenant."

Six felt more vulnerable without her helmet, but removed it and laid down wiggling to get comfortable. Once Six was settled, Amy began to strap the restraints over her. Six twitched yet resisted the temptation to break the corporal's wrist lest she risks pissing off Josh even more. She let the medic finish strapping her in no longer able to feel comfortable. Corporal Woods put on a pair of rubber gloves, grabbed a rather large syringe, and filled it with a clear liquid before turning around and walking to the Lieutenant. Six stared wide eye at the needle of the syringe and said, "Now Amy—"

"Aw, is the big bad SPARTAN afraid of a little needle." Amy said with a hint of condescending glee.

Before Noble Six could protest, Amy held the SPARTAN's arm still and shoved the long needle into a gap in her suit slowly. Six tensed up as she felt the world spin as her eyelids became heavy.

"Sweet dreams Lieutenant." Six heard Amy say before she succumbed to sleep.

It had been two days since Noble Team arrived at CASTLE Base. During that time several things happened as Noble Six slept in the infirmary. Under Captain Morison's orders, Noble Three went on a solo recon of the surrounding area. While he was away, the Covenant mounted two recon assaults on CASTLE Base itself; both waves consisting of five pairs of Jackals equipped with Needle Rifles and Focus Beams. The defenders were able to kill all ten Jackals in both waves with no casualties however, unseen by the CASTLE Base defenders, were the two invisible Spec-Ops Elites watching the second wave's defeat. The two Elites departed silently and reported their findings to the Field Commander who began to prepare for a full assault on the base.

Shortly after the Covenant attack, Noble Three returned finding Captain Morison's men making hasty defense preparations. Jun's recon did not provide the defenders with any good news. West City lay in ruins, having been glassed by the orbiting fleet overhead. A few survivors of the city's defense retreated to a nearby camp headed by another surviving UNSC officer who had been unable to make it to CASTLE Base. The last word anyone heard from the camp was that the survivors had engaged with a small scout force. Joshua offered to lend his assistance but was denied by both Captain Morison and Dr. Halsey. The authorities ordered him to make sure the Spider turrets and Gauss-Hogs were fully functional.

His recon also alerted Captain Morison to the worst possible news: directly overhead, several Covenant cruisers, and dreadnaughts were circling in a mile radius just outside the base's sensor range. Icarus tried to raise the captain's spirits by telling him that based on the circle pattern, the Covenant fleet had no intention of glassing the base, yet. While Captain Morison had doubts, Dr. Halsey supported the Field Marshall adding that even if they were to glass them, the reason that CASTLE was built into a mountain was to shield it from glassing. Icarus was intrigued. Morison dropped the issue but not before ordering additional soldiers to be placed on watch, and ordering the engineers to triple check maintenance on everything.

Meanwhile, Corporal Woods had kept Noble Six in the base Infirmary while Six recovered from some small surgery and what the corporal called "second rate" field treatment much to the Lieutenant's protests. Dr. Halsey used the opportunity to order a few engineers to repair and upgrade the Lieutenant's armor. In addition, she ordered Noble Six to report to her office when Woods released her.

Six was lying in her bed when Jun and Icarus entered the room. Jun removed his helmet, stood over his comrade, and said, "You're looking cheery today."

"Thank your little friend Amy. What do you want, Jun?" Six asked, annoyance seeping into her voice. She rolled onto her left side turning her back to him.

"What, no 'how are you, Jun', or words of concern for your fellow teammate after his perilous journey outside—"

"Is this speech going somewhere? If not, then leave."

"What, so you can rest? You've slept enough with the generous dose from the Corperal. Besides, I have a few questions."

"Kig-Yar Jaw," Icarus said, "I believe the Demon is required to rest. We should allow her this chance."

Jun raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Why don't you go somewhere else?"

"All the others were busy and you were not. I followed you and you led me here."

"Good point."

Six sighed, "If it will get you to leave, then I'll answer."

"First question, where's Amy?"

"She said she was going to step out for a bit. As to where she went I hope it's as far away from here as possible." Six shrugged.

"Next question, could you turn towards us? I can barely hear you with your back turned."

"Denied."

"That denial was so fast it's gotta be some kind of record. Got something to hide?"

"What do you think?" She asked placing her hand on the hilt of her knife hidden under her pillow.

"I think you're a lady with many secrets."

_Nice observation, Noble Obvious._

"Noble Three..." She warned.

"I'll leave faster." He answered.

She rolled onto her back and turned her head towards Jun. "Satisfied?"

Jun and Icarus stared at Six's eyes without saying a word.

_I knew this would happen._

Jun spoke first. "Well Icarus, I believe you hit the nail on the head when you called Six 'Demon'."

"In this you are correct, Kig-Yar Jaw."

_Why me?_

"Ask your last question Jun."

Jun frowned. "Aren't you going to say something about your—"

"Ask your question, Noble Three."

"But—"

"I know my eyes are red and no, I am not dyeing my hair, now ask your question!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He said raising his hands in defense. Icarus chuckled in a corner. "Last question: could we finish the conversation we had in the cave."

"I thought we ended that in the cave."

"That was about Icarus. You mentioned something about knowing how the war started. I want to know about that."

Six thought for moment. Under normal circumstances, what Jun was asking for would earn him a quick death. However, as ONI was no longer on Reach, the chances of them discovering this conversation were almost none. She her mouth formed a slight grin and said, "Alright, since we have time. I guess I can do that, so long as this conversation doesn't leave this room."

Jun nodded.

"Good, shut the door and we can begin."

Jun quickly shut the infirmary door then took a seat in an empty chair.

Six began her tale. "You remember the conversation?"

"Yeah, you said something about how humanity tried to talk with the Covenant before they invaded Harvest but not how you found out."

Six nodded. "I found out on my last mission just before I joined Noble Team."

Jun frowned. "Impossible, your file doesn't have anything about a mission date right before you joined up."

Six raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I saw a bit of your record while you were asleep and it doesn't mention anything."

"Of course it doesn't. This mission officially never happened."

Jun pondered Six's words for a moment before saying, "Why do I get the feeling that the higher-ups in ONI are involved."

"Because they are."

"Pardon me, Demon," Icarus interrupted, "but you have mentioned this ONI before. Who or what exactly is it?"

Jun snorted. "You mean to tell me that after all the time you spent at Sword Base and all the planets your Covenant has glassed you still have no clue what ONI is?"

Icarus narrowed his reptilian eyes at Jun, "I could say the same about your kind and your limited knowledge of our Higherarchs."

The air grew thick with tension. Six waved a hand, "Do you two want to hear my tale or kill each other first?"

The two glared at each other for a second longer before Jun grunted in reply. "Touché, Elite. Continue Six."

"To answer your question Icarus, ONI or the Office of Naval Intelligence as Jun and I know it, is the organization responsible for handling our military intelligence. However, ONI is not restricted to just intelligence gathering as it has many other secret operations and projects working at multiple different times with little public knowledge on their operations. My assignment was one such operation.

"It was during my off week in the Cygnus Colony Group. It also happened to be one of the most boring places for a SPARTAN to be stationed. At the time, I was under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Derrick Reynolds. Almost all my jobs under him were wet work assignments."

"Against the Covenant?" Jun asked.

"No," she answered carefully, "they were against Insurrectionist."

Jun frowned. "I thought the rebels were either gone or found a new line of work."

Six gave Jun a satisfied grin. "They did, being corpses. Anyway, a very long story short, I was tasked with elimination an ONI defector working with them and retrieve some data he stole.

"That's something that doesn't happen every day. Who issued that order?"

"Section Zero."

Jun stared back at Six as if she just spoke in another language while Icarus simply grunted and smiled in his corner of the room.

"Is there something you would like to share, Icarus?" Jun asked the Elite.

"What the Demon says, it brings back memories is all. Nothing more."

Six cleared her throat. The two of them faced her direction and she continued. "I'm going to assume your lack of response Jun is because you have no idea what Section Zero is. Officially, big surprise, they don't exist. Unofficially, Section Zero serves as ONI's Internal Affairs division. In addition, they can also take command of UNSC operations without the UNSC or the divisions of ONI being aware of what they are doing. My op for example. Comes with the territory of operating outside of anyone's authority be it the government or even the UNSC."

"Basically, they don't exist and anything that happens under their command never happened."

Six sat up in her bed. "That's right. I was taken to the defector's base along with a team of ODSTs who would serve as the cover for my op. I inserted, killed his bodyguards, and then killed him."

"What, no details on how great of an assassin you were? No play-by-play of the skills you employed to make short work of this guy?"

"The details of how I killed him are unimportant; just know that he didn't make it easy. What is important is that on his desk were a disk and a folder that read: Contact Harvest. I opened up the folder and that's when I found out the whole story, that ONI had tried to make peace with the Covenant before everything went to hell. The defector even had an account of one of a suggestion of humanity meeting with the leaders of the Covenant and potentially joining them."

"But things didn't work out and the rest—"

Icarus cut Jun off with a wave, "Here we are."

The room fell silent as both Jun and Icarus processed what Six just told them. Icarus was the first to speak, "What was on the disk, Demon?"

Six shifted in her bed. "I never found out. The moment I arrived back at my base, Colonel Reynolds took the disk and the folder, told me to forget what I might have saw or heard on the mission, and dismissed me. I never saw either one ever again. The cover story was that an Insurrectionist sympathizer stole a new UNSC frigate and planned to give it and the ship plans to the Insurrectionist but was unable due to the efforts of some ODST commandos. Anyways that's my story. Now for a question of my own, what happened while I was asleep?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks everyone or the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Yuikichi has this chapter as well as the next, and final, one. 343 owns Halo and all related IP.

Chapter Seven: Covenant? On My Doorstep?

CASTLE Base, Planet Reach

September 7, 2552

After finishing her story and being filled in on what happened in her absence, Six dismisses Jun and Icarus so she could finish her recovery. An hour after their departure, Corporal Woods returns, examines her, and seemingly reluctant she allows Six to return to active duty. She hands her a hospital gown telling her to report to the armory. Apparently, Halsey took Six's armor after Amy first put her under. Knowing the doctor, she had something in mind with it. Six leaves the infirmary and follows the long steel corridor to the armory. Inside, Six finds the supply officer, a pair of engineers and Dr. Halsey standing around a table deep in conversation. She looks at the table and notices her charcoal grey armor sitting fully assembled—minus her helmet—as if there was someone inside, on a large table in the center of the room. After a quick glance at her armor, Six became aware that Halsey, the supply officer and the two engineers are discussing something about her armor.

"…but are you sure the modifications will work?" an engineer in an orange suit asks.

"If it was designed right," Halsey says, "then the modifications should work."

"Personally, I would be more concerned with the energy pull." The other engineer says. He stands crossing his arms next to Halsey in a blue worker's suit holding a small electronic device showing him the suit's schematics. He turns to Halsey. "These suits weren't made to handle like the ones the SPARTAN-IIs use. We're pushing the suit's power core to its max. One slip up and this thing could fry the user's nervous system like a bug zapper; that's probably the least lethal thing that could happen."

"Thanks Barnes," Dr. Halsey says to the engineer, "I am aware of all of this. However, I am also aware of the fact that these suits can be upgraded much easier than the SPARTAN-IIS with the added bonus of having most, if not all, its functionality intact. Not to mention, in terms of functional longevity, the SPARTAN-IIIs have it better than the SPARTAN-IIs since it is my understanding that their missions are far more suicidal than the SPARTAN-IIs. Considering it was us who did it, it better work."

The engineer grunts, "Aye, Ma'am. I was just making sure you were aware of all that. The last thing we need at this point is the loss of any of our remaining SPARTANs." He fall silent; reflecting on the long list of SPARTANs listed as "MIA" then he shakes his head, clearing those thoughts. "Nevertheless, the question still remains, will the person wearing the suit be able to handle the stress the suit will put them through without breaking every bone in their body?"

"You could ask me that yourself, Barnes." Six said. Everyone turns to see her still standing in the door. Six looks back at them, ignoring their surprised expressions.

"Nice of you to join us, Noble Six." Dr. Halsey says first. "We were just talking about you."

_So I noticed. _Six thinks happy to know their confidence in her, "May I ask, what is it that you are doing to my armor, ma'am?"

"We are making some modifications to it." Chief Engineer Barnes answers.

"What sort of modifications?" Six asks.

"Modifications to the suit's shielding." Dr. Halsey answers. "After reviewing Noble Three's report and a thorough analysis of the combat data stored in your suit, we made some changes to your armor. I wish we could have had more time, but we did what we could with what we have."

"The goal is to ensure maximum efficiency while keeping you alive. As we said, the mods could beyond your suit and body's capabilities," The supply officer adds.

Six shrugged, "You went through all the trouble, I may as well try it out."

Dr. Halsey turns to the Chief Engineer. "Chief, if you and the Private could help the Lieutenant here into her armor I think we can show her all that has been done."

The two engineers nod and motions for Noble Six to come towards the table. An hour later, Six is standing in a set of inhibitors examining the wrists of her armor.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Halsey asks the SPARTAN.

"Been worse ma'am. Got a bit of a headache." Six replies forming fists.

Halsey smiled satisfied, "Good to hear."

"I'll say." Says a voice from the door. Six looks over to the door and sees Joshua walking in carrying a shiny helmet in his left hand and a DMR in his right. He stops in front her and quickly looks her over then nods his approval. "Nice to see you up and about, Lieutenant. I trust Noble Three has filled you in on what has happened?"

"Yes." Six said eying the helmet.

"Wonderful. Brought you some presents." He holds out the helmet. "Heard you lost your original one, this one is available, thought you might want to use it."

Six examines the outstretched helm. To her, it looks similar to her previous helmet; however, the one in front of her now sports a shiny new gold visor and a new CMN attachment that her previous one lacked.

"I'm surprised there was another one lying around." Six says taking the Mark V[B] helmet and placing it on her head. "It's a perfect fit."

Josh nods. The chief engineer turns to Six. "Before I off line the inhibitors, let me run you through the list of upgrades we made to your armor. The first major change you will notice is that your suit's shielding has been doubled, a green bar should appear over your blue one at the top of your visor. The second change you will notice is that we have increased your armor's locking ability to last a bit longer than before with a larger EMP burst because of the increased power to the generators. In addition, we have also added an active camouflage option, however be warned that both the active camo and the armor lock will draw power from the overshield so you might want to be careful with your usage of them. Lastly, we made adjustments to your helmet's night vision. Now it will clearly display the outline of enemies when you activate it. The invis ones in theory would be easier to spot because their outline will blur a bit more. Don't hold us to that though."

Six reflects on all of her near misses with Spec Ops Elites. _Finally, no more out of nowhere swords coming to kill me. _

"That about covers it." Barnes finished relieved to have explained all that, "Any questions?"

Six holds up her both of her wrists and asks, "What about these?" Resting on the front part of both of her arms close to her wrist is a small box shaped object with an opening in the front. The engineer takes a quick look at them then frowns.

"You'll have to ask your Elite friend about that. It was something he and that Covie Engineer you brought with you did. Damn thing sewed it on there like it was nothing."

"I will. Go ahead and offline the inhibitors." Six said eager to try out the new armor.

The chief engineer presses a series of buttons on the console in front of him and moments later the set of restraining bars release and Six steps forward and begins to stretch her limbs. When she finishes, Josh extends the DMR to Six. "Here, I modified your DMR to hold thirty rounds instead of fifteen. Moreover, I 've tapped a few ammo clips together so you can reload faster than before."

"Duel magazines?" Six says giving him a suspicious look from inside her helmet and taking the rifle. "Is there—"

Josh holds up a hand. "Don't think too much on it, ma'am. I'm still bothered by what you did in West City. However, whatever my feelings are, that still doesn't change the fact that there is still a war outside this base and we're going to need every gun we can get shooting if we are going to stay alive."

"Well said Joshua." Says Dr. Halsey. "If that is all, Private, Joshua, Chief Barnes, Corporal, you may leave us."

The four men leave the room, leaving Dr. Halsey and Noble Six in the armory. "Now that you are back to full strength, I have something I would like to give to you as well. Please have a seat."

Six sits in the chair in front of the scientist and waits for her, "Just give me a moment SPARTAN. There is an adjustment I wish to make. It should help your head a little."

Six nods her head and Dr. Halsey goes around to Six's back. Moments later Six feels a small bit of pressure then a slight alleviation of her headache. Halsey walks back in front of Six and says, "How does that feel?"

"Better." Six replies.

"But not by much."

"Right." Six affirms with a nod.

"Is something the matter, Noble Six?" Dr. Halsey asks curiously.

Puzzled, Six asks, "I am not sure I understand what you are asking ma'am. Didn't you just comment on my condition?"

"I have not said anything since I asked you how you were feeling, SPARTAN." Hasley says crossing her arms in confusion.

A feeling of dread comes over Six as she asks, "If you didn't then—"

"It was me, the voice in your head." Replies the cool voice.

_Great a new one. What's next speaking in tongues? _Six mentally bemoans.

"Keep calm Lieutenant I am not going to harm you." The serenading voice answers.

"Who or what are you and why are you inside my head?" Six asks not amused by this invasion of her mind.

"Relax, Noble Six." Dr. Halsey says." And Hope, stop teasing the Lieutenant."

_Hope? Better Hope I don't rip you out._

"That would be my name, Noble Six. I would say nice to meet you but we have met before albeit under very different circumstances. And before you ask, no I cannot read your thoughts. I am simply anticipating what your reactions are going to be based on the situation and responding accordingly."

Halsey sighs, "Hope is a smart AI. From my understanding you were responsible for her rescue from the ONI agent who nearly gave her to Insurrectionists."

Six feigns ignorance, "I have no idea what you are referring to ma'am."

Dr. Halsey smiles coyly, "ONI at its finest. Just know that this AI chose you by name to work with. Moreover, this AI is quite unique."

"How so?" Six asks placing her hand to the back of her head to feel the insertion point.

"Well, for one it's an experimental AI using knowledge of what we have found on Forerunner technology."

"Is this true?" Six asks the AI.

"More or less." Hope answers. "Technically, I was created with information regarding Forerunner AI devices. In addition, I have full knowledge of what the UNSC knows as of now about the Forerunners, the Covenant and the UNSC organization itself. This includes personnel, support organizations, sub divisions, and the ONI organization. Though, I imagine you could have figured that out without me telling you couldn't you, Noble Six?"

_Yay, another smartass I have to deal with. This one better come with an off switch._

"I suppose this AI is supposed to help me with a new mission, right?" Six asks hesitantly.

Dr. Halsey frowns. "To be honest, I don't know. However, what I do know is that the information that the ONI device you retrieved has given us a better understanding of the Covenant and just how large the Covenant really is. We had no idea what we are dealing with. Really, it's worse than we ever could have imagined."

"Could you—"

A warning alarm begins to sound throughout the base, followed by Captain Morison's voice over the base's sound system. "Covenant forces are on motion tracers outside the base perimeter; all hands report to your defensive stations and prepare to defend the base."

Dr. Halsey brought her hand to her head and began to rub her forehead. "We can finish this later. In the meantime, head to the front gate and hold the line there until I send for you."

"Ma'am?" Six asks in a puzzled tone.

"I just need you and the other defenders to by me some time SPARTAN, can you do that for me?"

_Here we go again._

"It's among my capabilities, ma'am."

"Thank You, SPARTAN. When I am finished, I will send for you and the rest of your squad and then we can finish this conversation."

Six nods and then turns to a weapon rack. She selects an Assault Rifle, some additional ammo, and reattaches her knife on her armor near her left shoulder. Now she no longer felt naked. She leaves the armory and rushes to the surface where the rest of the defenders are waiting.

When the elevator doors opens, Six could not believe what she sees. Directly overhead, several Covenant Cruisers circle in a holding pattern around the base, waiting like hawks, to descend upon the UNSC. A massive storm to the south of the base blocks the sun's warming rays, the result of the continuous glassing Reach had been undergoing for the past month. On the ground in the base courtyard Several rows of sand bag barriers armed with soldiers sit in front Six; the soldiers facing forward waiting for the impending rush of alien invaders whom had already conquered most of the planet. Six looks closer at the soldiers and notes the variety of expressions on them. Four closest to her sat around a box playing a game of cards, chatting and sharing short small talk, next to their legs sat their rifles. To her left, a pair of nervous soldiers tightly held their rifles close to their chest as beads of sweat falls down their faces as pair of Warthogs pass by, their passengers eager to fight. Six looks behind her and sees small openings where the barrels of gun turrets point out toward the battlefield.

"Varied reactions wouldn't you agree, Lieutenant?" Hope asks.

"Possibly," Six replies. "more like they are trying to prepare themselves. Calm before the storm as they say."

"Odd, I thought most of them would be used to this sort of thing by now." The smart AI commented curiously.

Six shrugged, "Maybe, but handling nerves is one the first things they teach you in basic training."

"Lieutenant, I am familiar with standard UNSC training protocols and they do not teach you how to train your nerves."

"What are do you call all the running?"

"You mean aside from exercise?"

"Never mind." Six spots Icarus and Joshua near a set of ammo crates and walks towards them then stops. Icarus turns to Six.

"Demon, it is good to see you out of bed. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to miss this fight. " Icarus said crossing his arms satisfactorily.

Six grins, "Wouldn't miss it if they tried to tie me down."

"Like that would work," Jun interrupts. "you would probably cut your way out then knock out the guys who tied you up."

"Jun, where are you?"

"I believe Kig-Yar Jaw is hidden along the perch behind us." Icarus said with a motion of his head. Six turns around and sees Jun waving from the top of the defense wall behind her. She turns back to Icarus. "He said he would have a better vantage point from up there. With his weapon of choice, I believe that is wise."

Six nods. "What is the current situation?"

"A small force was detected heading this way." Jun answers." Looks like the Covies are done waiting."

"It is more likely that the loss of their scouts have forced the Field Commander to investigate this place." Icarus corrected knowingly.

"Whatever you say, Icarus." Jun replies.

"Do not underestimate our foe. Despite his ambitions, he is far more cunning than you give him credit. That he has not set fire to this place already shows he knows more than we realize." Icarus said with a hint of bitterness.

"Speaking from experience?" Joshua asks.

Icarus faces Joshua. "I taught him this strategy."

The weight of Icarus' words begins to sink in, as silence descends upon the group. Six broke the silence, "If he continues with your strategy, what else would he do?"

Icarus turns his head towards Six, unfurled his arms and answers, "If he continues, then likely he will have Special forces in active camouflage watching the results of this fight and report back to him, assuming they have not already."

"Then the main force arrives." She says.

Icarus nods. "You understand well, Demon. If there were more like yourself, the Covenant would not have had an easy time destroying your kind."

"There are, just not enough to make much of a difference. Which reminds me," Six holds up her left arm that bared the energy dagger to Icarus, "one of the engineers said this was your work, that true?"

Icarus nodded, "It is. With the help of the engineer we brought with us, I removed the Energy dagger guards from a fallen Zealot, repainted them, and attached them to your armor. It was not a task I enjoyed. However, I felt it necessary to see that your armor was better equipped than it was before. I hope they serve you well."

"How do I use them?" Six asks.

Icarus turns Six's arm palm side up and points to her wrist, "A simple flick of your wrist downward will cause a small handle to release. Grab that with your fist and the dagger will activate, just be sure to keep your arm facing away from yourself and no harm will befall you. Lastly, the daggers' come equipped with their own internal power that recharges on its own, so it will not interfere with your suits functions. However, when it runs out we would need to take an appropriate power cell and replace the worn one."

Icarus backed away from her expectantly. Six does as he instructs and seconds later, a small glowing blue blade resembling an active Energy sword emerges from the guard. Six stares at the single glowing blade with interest before deactivating it. "I like it. Thanks."

Icarus nods. "The engineer did most of the work, I only told it what I wanted it to do."

"I'll be sure to thank it when I see it again."

"Indeed."

"What, I don't get one too?" Jun asks.

Icarus clicks his mandibles in irritation, "I did not give you one Kig-Yar Jaw simply because your method of fighting would render them useless. And, the reason I did not give a set to the one called Joshua is because his strength is such that he does not need one. The Demon, however, prefers to fight up close and while she is certainly strong, I thought it best for her to have some additional blades in case her other one should be broken or lost to her."

_That's very considerate from someone who still wants to fight me to the death. _Six thought smiling.

"As fun as this conversation is," Hope interrupts, "I believe we have a battle to fight."

"Who's that?" Jun asks.

"Sorry for not introducing her earlier." Six answers. "That would be Hope, my own personal AI Dr. Halsey gave me before I came out here. Hope, Icarus, Joshua, and the loud one is Noble Three. His name is Jun."

"Hello." The three of them say together.

"Wait, why do I get to be called the loud one?" Jun adds.

"I do not believe we need to elaborate on that Kig-Yar Jaw." Icarus tells him. "I have not encountered a construct that has fought alongside a human before. This should prove to be interesting."

"And I have not fought alongside an Elite Field Marshall before. I would say the feeling's mutual." Hope answers.

Icarus gives a satisfied grunt.

Joshua clears his throat. "I believe we were discussing the bases defenses."

"Right." Six answers.

"Aside from the four of us," he says, "there are approximately one hundred of us left to defend the base. I have been told that there are a couple of additional SPARTAN-IIs here. However, I have yet to see them. Moreover, according to Jun's report, there is an another base not too far from here who has been holding out against the Covies for a while now, however, they are under siege and cannot get to us at this time. In short, in terms of personnel we are all that is left. As far as ordinance goes, we have a couple of Scorpions, four Warthogs, two Gausshogs, a Rockethog, multiple Chain Gun Auto Torrents, several Rocket Launchers, a few Spartan Lasers, a couple of Grenade Launchers, several Sniper Rifles, and plenty of Pistols, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, DMRs, Frag Grenades, and spare ammunition. In addition, mounted on both the right and left side of the main gate, is a pair of AA Guns to deal with their air vehicles and there is a supply station about twenty feet behind the last defensive barrier on the left and right hand sides. That about covers it."

"Any MAC Guns?"

"Unfortunately, the only one we have isn't fully working. Another day or two and we might have had it up and running."

"What about air support?"

"Anchor-9 got knocked out shortly after Operation Uppercut and the destruction of the _Long Night of Solace_. That also includes orbital defenses too. As far as aircraft goes, most of that got used in Operation Uppercut. There might be a few left but I wouldn't count them to save us since they'd probably be shot out of the sky before it could do anything. On the plus side, Captain Morrison is heading the defenses from the Control Tower."

"What we have will work." Six says with a nod.

Six glances up in time to see the trail of a sniper round travel ahead of her and into the head of a jet packing Ranger. The shot pierced the alien's head sending it downwards flipping backwards.

"They're here guys, time to open up." Jun yells out.

"Alright, Joshua I want you on the defending the left side, get a Gausshog and a Scorpion to assist you."

"Ma'am." He salutes and runs off towards the left side of the base.

"Icarus, you and me will handle the right side."

"May we emerge victorious, Demon." Icarus replied raising a fist.

"Where should I go, Lieutenant?" someone asks. Six turns around and spies Corporal Woods standing behind her an Assault Rifle in her hands.

"How good is your eyesight?"

"Good enough to see that Ranger do a little dance as he fell." She said with a smirk.

"Head up to the sniping nest with Jun and spot targets for him." Six replied pointing quickly up to Jun's position.

"You got it." Amy said turning around and sprinting of

The three of them dash off to their respective posts. As soon as Six an Icarus arrived on the right side, a pair of Jackals with their shields up let out a shriek and begin firing on the SPARTAN and Elite. Icarus fires a quick burst from his Plasma Rifle into the closest Jackal's shield, which distracts the Jackal long enough to allow Six to follow up with a burst from her Assault Rifle in the head killing him instantly. The second Jackal turns and begins running away from the two warriors. Six sprints after him and in one-motion grabs the Jackal with her right hand, activates her left Energy dagger and plunges it into the Jackal's back. The Jackal lets out a short scream before slumping in her hand.

She grinned. _I could get used to this. _

Six deactivates the dagger and turns to see Icarus picking up a Plasma Pistol from the first Jackal. He nods and the two proceed toward the front line where a group of Army soldiers is firing on a squad of Grunts.

"Demon, look." Icarus says pointing to a massive plasma scorched hole in the wall. "A breach in our defensive perimeter."

"It appears the Covenant decided to skip smashing the door and went straight for the wall." Hope replies.

"Then let's give them a proper greeting since they took the time to come say hello." Six says.

Six ransacks a nearby Grenade Box and removes four Frag Grenades, sprints towards the Grunts, and in quick succession arms and throws all four grenades into the cluster of unsuspecting Grunts. Moments later the sounds of screaming Grunts fills the air as Six and Icarus walks through the smoke caused by the grenades' detonation.

A pair of blue colored Minors appears just as Six exits the smoke and begin firing their Plasma Rifles towards the SPARTAN. Inside her helmet, Six sees the green overshield levels drop as the Plasma rounds hit her shield. Six fires her Assault Rifle into the Elite on her left. The Elite's shields flared and he sidesteps to the left to avoid the incoming bullets. Behind her a soldier begins to fire rounds from a gun emplacement standing behind the sandbag barricade into the other Elite. In a short time, the Minor's shields flare then quickly shatter as the hailstorm of chaingun rounds pepper his overshield. Seconds later, the Minor drops dead to the ground his armor riddled with holes where the bullets found their mark. The first Minor watches this happen, emerges and lets out a challenging roar before charging towards Noble Six. Six quickly reloads her rifle then unloads the fresh magazine into the reckless Minor. The Minor's shields fail and he falls to the ground at Six's feet. She quickly grabs the two Plasma Grenades he drops before continuing the fight.

Two more Elites, a Captain, and a Major appear to challenge Six. Six quickly dispatches the Major by sticking him with one of the Plasma Grenades she picks up then turns to face the Captain only to meet a blast from a Concussion Rifle; knocking Six off her feet and into a sandbag wall.

"Six?" Hope asks panic seeping into her voice. "Hello. Come on don't die on me now, we just met less than an hour ago."

The Captain lets out a victorious laugh and walks towards the SPARTAN III its weapon leveled at her. Frustrated, Hope yells, "Hey, SPARTAN! I know you're dazed at the moment and this sandbag wall may feel very comfortable. However, that Captain is going to make your head a souvenir in about ten seconds if you don't get up now!"

Six continues to lay where she is as the white armored Captain moves closer to finish off the SPARTAN. When the Captain is standing directly over Six, she jerks her head up and tosses the second Plasma Grenade in her hand directly onto the Elite's Concussion Rifle. The Captain shouts an alarmed bark and quickly tosses his weapon aside before it explodes. Six lunges onto the distracted Captain, swiftly takes her knife into her right hand, and plunges the blade directly into the vein in his neck. Purple blood rushes out the wound as the stricken Elite thrashes about stumbling onto the ground trying to throw the SPARATAN off. Seconds later, his thrashing ceases and he stares wide eyed at the sky as Six removes her blade from his neck. She quickly wipes the blood off the blade, sheathes it, and grabs her dropped Assault Rifle off the ground. Six looks in the direction where the Captain threw his gun. Her heart sinks as she sees the smoking, plasma burned bodies of the two soldiers lying on the ground next to the ruined remains of the gun emplacement they were operating moments earlier. The destroyed concussion rifle lay in front of the gun.

"Clever trick there Noble Six." Hope says, "You even had me fooled into thinking you were dead."

"Yeah." Six responds and continues down the battlefield passing by many more corpses of fallen UNSC soldiers and Covenant Grunts, Jackals, and Elites.

"It's not your fault." Hope reassures. "You couldn't have predicted that those Elite would throw his rifle to them."

"I know." Six replies in a low tone. "But I still don't like it."

_Just another reason why I worked alone._

Suddenly a Focus beam charge hits Six's shielding. Six ducks behind a fallen tree. "Jun, I'm taking fire from a Focus Beam, can you spot the shooter from where you are?"

_That's what I get for standing still!_

Jun answers with two Sniper Rifle rounds zooming by and into the heads of two Rangers hiding opposite of her position. Six pokes her head out and examines the valley in front of her. Unlike the rest of the planet, the valley still has grass and a few trees—most of which now lie on their sides; cut down by the ensuing battle. Bullet holes and small fires dot the landscape from the explosion of grenades and rockets hitting the earth. Six quickly enables her helmet's zoom and notices that further back the Covenant are beginning to gather their vehicles together for their assault. As she zooms out of her binoculars, she hears the sound of a canon charging and looks to see a pair of Hunters with their large black shields lowered and charging their Plasma Cannons, its green light blazing angrily as the charges reaches its peak. The Hunters let out an angry guttural roar.

"That's not good." Hope deadpans.

"I know!" Six responds as she rapidly runs away from the fallen tree as the Hunters shots disintegrates the tree into a shower of wooden splinters.

"Got any plans?" Hope asks as the two of them hide behind the left side of the destroyed wall.

"Just one." Six said through her panting.

"What is it?"

"Not dying." She said as she sprinted to nearby debris for cover.

"Good plan."

The Hunters fire another salvo from their cannons. The wall shudders as the rounds hit the concrete. Six sticks her rifle out and begins to blind fire into the armored behemoths. Six cringes as the rifle rounds ricochet off the large metal shield the Hunters hold. The Hunters begin to inch forward, the ground crunching underneath their weight.

"Hate to point out the obvious," Hope says, "but I don't think that is working."

Six narrows her eyes behind her visor, "For an AI named 'Hope' you sure lack quite a bit of it."

"Don't get mad at me for being a pragmatic." The AI shot back.

The Hunter's footsteps grow louder as it nears the wall. Six is in the middle of reloading her third clip into her rifle when a rocket flashes by hitting one of the Hunters square on the shield causing him to stagger a bit. Six looks ahead and spots Icarus jogging towards her position and carrying a Rocket Launcher and a Spartan Laser on his back. He stops in front of the grey SPARTAN, quickly examines her, and grins. "Your performance was impressive, Demon." He removes the Spartan Laser from his back and tosses it to Six. Six lets her rifle hit the ground and catches the new weapon. Six begins charging the laser and moves out from cover just as the charge is nearing max. The Hunter Icarus hit jogged after Six his armored shield to his left—exposing his weak center.

_Big mistake, blue shell._

The Spartan Laser fires directly into his center instantaneously disintegrating the orange worms behind the soft armor and melting the surrounding hard armor. The Hunter lets out a loud groan and falls forward to the ground, where he remains unmoving. Enraged at his bond brother's death, the second Hunter charges at Six as the laser cannon cools. The Hunter brings his shield up to crush the grey warrior but stops as Icarus fires his second rocket into the hunter's chest. The Hunter flinches as the rocket hits him just above his weak center. Orange worms splatter onto the ground as he recovers from the shock.

Icarus tosses aside the empty launcher and the Hunter changes targets from Six to the maroon Field Marshall. Icarus desperately draws his plasma rifle to shoot at the Hunter. Six removes her knife and charges after the large alien. She leaps onto its back and plunges the knife into his exposed back with her right hand. He screams and begins to stagger backward. Six activates her left Energy dagger, plunges it in next to her knife, and brings both across his back spilling more worms from the wounds. Six leaps off as he hits the ground succumbing to his wounds. Six flicks the Hunter's orange blood onto the ground and deactivates her dagger.

"Nicely done." Icarus says sigh a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the backup." Six replied.

A squad of twenty soldiers runs to their position and takes up defensive positions.

"Wow." One of them says, "You two were amazing out there."

"Are you our reinforcements?" Hope asks.

"Yes ma'am." The soldier replies. "Captain Morrison sent us here himself with orders to defend this section until further ordered."

"Understood."

The entire group looks around as they hear a soft whine get closer to their position. A soldier looks up in time to see the blue haze of a Plasma mortar race towards him. "Move!" he shouts as he and seven others are engulfed by the falling mortar. Six looks back to where the seven men were crouched only to see the half incinerated body of one remaining soldier.

"MEDIC!" one of the men shout as Six, Icarus and three others race to the man's aid.

"Grab him." Six orders the closest soldier and he and his companion grab the wounded man and all of them dash to the supply bunker. The men set the wounded man on an empty cot and look closer at his injuries. Six enters and immediately notices that the wounded man is missing his left leg and half his right leg. A hole replaces his left hip and kidney area. The man moans and begins to cough up blood.

"Tech," the soldier Hope spoke to earlier says, "hang in there buddy. You're going to be okay. Someone get me a medic over here!" The man next to him dashes out of the bunker.

"Corporal Woods." Six calls. "Corporal, we—"

Icarus places his hand on Six's right shoulder and shakes his head. Six understands the gesture immediately, and says to Amy, "Never mind, Corporal. Carry on." Six walks over to the wounded man. He looks up at the grey SPARTAN and says, "Sssir...how bad is it?"

Six shakes her head. Understanding fills the man's eyes. "I…understand..." He coughs up more blood onto the floor. "T…ell…tell…my wife… Van Valen…I…love…her." He lets out a loud gasp then falls silent. Six turns and begins to leave.

"She'll get that message." Hope quietly replies as Six and Icarus leave the bunker leaving the dead soldier and the soldier that they spoke to earlier to alone. Outside Icarus says, "Wraith tanks. We will need tanks of our own in order to stop it."

Just as Six is about to reply, a loud screech echo's across the base. A loud explosion blast the front gate open revealing a large Scarab tank to the defenders. It aims its main cannon into the direction of the Control Tower, charges its beam then seconds later, a wide green particle beam rips into the center of the tower causing it to collapse.

"Captain Morrison!" Hope shouts as the tower settles in a heap on the ground above them. Six turns toward the opening the Scarab made, and sees a rush of four Ghosts, two Revenants, and thirty ground units pouring into the courtyard. Both Scorpion tanks fire a salvo at the rapidly approaching vehicles destroying a Revenant and a Ghost in the process. The sounds of two roaring engines announce the arrival of a Warthog and a Gausshog with Joshua riding on the gunner's chair of the Gausshog. The two vehicles run rampant through the rush of enemies easily destroying the remaining Ghosts and Revenant with the Scorpion's assistance. The infantry begins to fall back as the combined strength of the two Scorpion tanks and Wart and Gausshogs bears down on them. The Scarab also begins to fall back with the infantry proving support for the Covenant retreat. The UNSC soldiers begin to cheer as the Covenant retreat further back down the valley.

"I don't get it." Jun says over the com line. "Why are they falling back when they have a damn Scarab?"

Six shrugs. "No clue. Icarus?"

"This baffles me as well, Demon" He replies. "The Field Commander should have simply pushed with his Wraiths and Scarab. He would have routed our forces and force us to retreat into the bases depths."

Six ponders his words then asks, "I think the better question should be, why didn't he simply destroy the AA batteries?" Icarus and a few nearby soldiers turn to face her.

"It is likely that he does not want to risk causing a potential cave in inside the base." Icarus answers. "It is likely the very reason he does not use the cruisers beams to glass this area."

"Which means he's looking for something." Says Hope.

"Or has found it and decided to delay his advance until he retrieves it." Six argues.

Suddenly, a large explosion rattles the base. Jun looks to his left to see the AA gun completely obliterated and another massive hole where part of the wall was taken with it. Six and Jun both swear as Icarus shouts, "Curses, he deceived us with his attack. I am impressed."

"Damn it." Corporal Woods agrees over the coms. "His whole plan was to knock out one of our AA guns. "

"And he went for the two for one special." says Hope. "While our attention was focused on the gate, saboteurs were able to sneak along the wall to place a bomb to destroy that gun, so while the Covenant was retreating and we were celebrating, he made his move."

"Then what was the second target?" asks Jun.

"That's easy." Icarus and Noble Six turn to see the soldier they spoke to earlier exit the bunker. "The Control Tower monitoring that site that was his other target."

"I'm sorry we didn't catch your name." says Hope. "What is it?"

"Sorry ma'am. First Sargent Taylor, 701st Guards with the Army. When Captain Morrison sent us to you, I thought I spotted something near the AA gun so I sent a scout to investigate. He never reported back. Guess I now know why. If Morrison is gone, Lieutenant you're now in charge."

_Wonderful, more command. Might need to pass that on first chance._

Six takes a deep breath then lets it out. "First we need to regroup and take shelter. Gather up all the wounded and carry them inside. We can discuss what comes after once that is done."

Everyone begins to disperse until Dr. Halsey calls out to over the coms, "Noble Six, I need you and your team to fall back inside the base and report to my office. First Sargent, you are in command of the remaining defense forces."

"But sir—" He tries to argue.

"No buts soldier. On the double Noble Six." Halsey finished before cutting coms.

_Not a moment too soon._

"Well you heard the lady," Six says. "Let's move Noble Three, Icarus, Joshua."

Six and her squad retreats back into the base as the rest of the defense forces regroup around them.

"That was a tough first battle." Hope says to Six as she, Icarus, Jun, Amy, and Joshua walk to Halsey's office.

_And it's about to get worse…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: What are the Odd's?

CASTLE Base, Planet Reach

September 7, 2552

Noble Six walks into Dr. Halsey's office with the rest of the team following in behind her. Six looks around the room. Halsey's office is anything but comforting. Books and loose paper crowd her desk along with her computer, which sits in the far center of her office on top the only carpet on the metallic floor. Shelves filled with books, research materials and other assorted materials sits along the left wall. In the corner sat a small filling cabinet with ship models sitting onto and along the right wall sits another desk this one with an unknown object sitting on its surface. The object catches Icarus' eye for a moment, a move that does not escape Six's notice.

Dr. Halsey peers out from the opposite side of a tower of books and spies Noble Team standing in her room. "Ah, you made it here. Sorry about the mess, I have been working on multiple projects these past couple of days and have not had time to clean." Halsey stands up from her desk and assesses the team's condition. "For a make shift team, you handle yourselves well."

She turns to Six and says, "If I recall Noble Six, I owe you an explanation. I suppose the first place to start would be asking how you and Hope are getting along."

"We are doing fine." Says Hope.

"Of course."

"Doctor," Jun began, "nothing personal but we are a bit short on time."

"Right, when last we spoke Noble Six I was going to tell you what the device you gave me discovered. "

"Which was?" she asks shifting her weight.

"Nothing good I am afraid." Halsey said uncomfortably, "In fact, you could say what that device found is part of the truth surrounding the Covenant. Before I explain, has anyone here thought to ask Icarus how large the Covenant fleet is?"

Everyone except Icarus looks around the room finding various things about Halsey's office interesting.

"Your silence speaks volumes." The scientist turns to the Elite and asks, "How large is your fleet?"

Icarus did what an Elite could call a smirk, "I maybe fighting against my own, but I do so out of survival not out of spite. I will not tell you what you ask, human."

Dr. Halsey returns his grin with a knowing smile. "Some things never cease to amaze me, a Zealot such as you would never reveal something as important as that but it does not hurt to try. Regardless, the UNSC has been grossly underestimating the mass and size of the Covenant. Take for example the size of the fleet that has attacked Reach. It's the largest fleet we've seen thus far and it's not even a third of their forces."

"Are you serious?" Jun asks with a shocked expression underneath his helmet.

"Very." She replied.

"If that was only a third, then we never stood a chance since we threw just about all we've had left." Jun hung his head.

Halsey nodded, "Against them directly, no; but indirectly we may have a chance." Dr. Halsey turns to Noble Six, "The trial you recorded, it mentioned something that the Covenant seem to value above exterminating us."

"You're referring to the thing that Zealots like the ones who attacked us at Visigrad Relay were searching for am I right?" Six asked.

Dr. Halsey nods. "That's correct." She turns to Icarus and asks, "The object your race has been searching for, it's Halo isn't it?"

Icarus shifts his weight, sighs, and relents, "Yes, your guess it correct."

"I know Six has asked this before," Jun began, "but what is it? Why would it be worth the extermination of our race?"

Icarus thought carefully for a moment before answering, "It is a relic left to us by my lords. With its power, those who are worthy shall be saved."

"So it's nothing more than a religious object?" Jun asked. Icarus growls at him.

"Perhaps," Halsey interrupts, "but I have a feeling that there is more to Halo than religious semblance. However, that is another topic for another day. What is relevant is the fact that this isn't the first time the Covenant has left humanity alone for unknown reasons. Twenty years ago during the Harvest campaign, the Covenant found something then for some reason left then reappeared at the planet Arcadia."

"I think I remember reading something about that." Said Joshua, "If I remember correctly, then the Covies made an abrupt exit just shortly after they arrived. What's strange is they didn't even try to glass the planet when they have a chance, they just came and went. However, I fail to see the relation."

"Their actions are the relation. In both Reach's and Arcadia's case the Covenant was searching for something, it's just that in Arcadia's case they managed to find what they were looking for without the need for glassing the planet." Halsey answered.

"It does not help that this planet is also where all your warships retreat to after fighting us." Icarus argued defensively.

Halsey narrows her eyes, "No, it doesn't." she grabs a data pad off the table in front of her. "The reason I bring this up is because during that incident a ship by the name _Spirit of Fire_ disappeared around the same time the Covenant decides to leave."

"And they haven't been heard from since" Said Hope.

"Until now, the device the ODST gave you managed to access one of the supercarrier's records and found an entry that referenced the _Spirit of Fire_ by name. It talked about how the ship had engaged with the Covenant and did something to hinder the Covenant's effort at acquiring a relic."

"And you think this relic is another Halo?" Jun asked.

"That or something related to it."

"It is neither." Icarus interrupted. Everyone's attention shifts to the Elite, "I was not a part of the event you speak of; however, I am familiar with its outcome. Your kind struck a great blow to the journey by destroying a great relic left to us. Moreover, while the relic's loss is saddening, what impressed me was that one of your kind managed to kill an Arbiter in single combat, a feat that was no doubt extremely difficult given how skilled the Arbiter was at the time of his demise."

"I take it you knew him?" Six asked.

"Not directly, however, I do know that he is among the few Elites to use two Energy Swords in battle."

"I see." She replied.

"His loss did not upset the Elites as much as it should."

"Not well liked?"

Icarus grins, "His personality was lacking a certain…charm which made working with him difficult at best"

"Regardless," Dr. Halsey began, "what is important now is trying to find out what the Covenant found that would be worth destroying and if there is more of them we need to know where they are located, which is what I am tasking your team with, Noble Six."

"Ma'am?" Josh got out before anyone else.

Halsey crossed her arms, "Right now there is nothing left that humanity can use against the Covenant. I have no idea how long the _Pillar of Autumn_ is going to be away but we are going to need everything we have in order to survive. And since we don't have to allocate our resources to defending colonies and planets, we take this opportunity to search for the ship and anything else that would help us win. In short, I want you to take what's left of Noble Team, and find the _Spirit of Fire_."

"How are we going to do that?" Jun asked. "The only ones left of Noble are Noble Six and me. I'm going to assume you mean for us to include Corporal Woods, Joshua, and Icarus in this hunt but how exactly are we getting off planet? The _Autumn_ was the last ship to leave. Unless we steal a Covie ship we're stuck here."

Dr. Halsey smiles at Jun, "There is still one ship left."

"What?" all the humans said at once.

"The _USS Saratoga_ is still planet side."

"That's impossible." Jun said, "That ship was a part of Operation Uppercut remember? It was in the area when the _Grafton_ was hit."

"It's true the ship took some damage," Halsey acknowledged, "However, it came here to Castle Base to get repaired."

"Why are we learning about this now?" Amy asked. "And for that matter why haven't we left on it yet if it came here to get repaired?"

"Because of Operation Uppercut and the subsequent Covenant Invasion, the repair crews had to put the repairs on hold in order to handle planetary defense. As a result, they only just finished the rudimentary repairs. The ship is docked in an underground shipyard about an hour north of the base. "

_Explains why we never saw the ship._

"I assume that this shipyard is off the record." Six questioned.

Dr. Halsey nods, "This brings me to my next point, this mission falls under ONI operations code Zero Omega."

"I understand." Six said with a nod.

"When you leave this room, I will begin Operation Whiteglove. Make your way to the hangar. The Phantom you came here in should be there, use that to get to the shipyard."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Noble Six, this time get off the planet."

"This time I will." Six saluted Dr. Halsey. "Thank you ma'am for all you've done." Six turns and begins to walk out the office, with the others following her lead.

"Good luck, Noble Team."

The new Noble Team made their way down the corridor to the hangar. As they walked, soldiers scurried about setting up defensive lines and gathering weapons and ammo for the battle ahead. Noble Six turns around a corridor just outside the hangar then stops. The others stop behind her and she turns to address them. "Now that we are out of earshot, I can bring something up."

"You mean how this shipyard that we are going to doesn't exist and how it rather convenient timing that we are just learning about this place now." Jun said leaning on his rifle.

"That and what are we going to do about pursuers."

"What makes you believe there are going to be pursuers?" Amy asked.

"Our foe has already neutralized one of the Anti-Air guns, creating a hole in our defenses. " Icarus stated. "He will renew his attack, with air forces this time. They will breach inside the base. With orbital dominance assured and the skies clear, more of my brothers will drop in in pods. In short, this fortress is doomed."

"As Icarus said," Six began, "this base is going to fall. At this point, it's more of a question of how long they'll be able to hold out. Moreover, as he pointed out the Covies already own the sky. More than likely, they will follow us just as they did when Noble One, Three and me tried to get to the _Pillar of Autumn_."

_And this time the ending will be different._

"They will follow us and they will try to shoot us down. If we are going to succeed, we'll need a diversion. Is there a Pelican in the hangar or Falcon that we could use?"

"I can detect one last Pelican still in the hangar;" Hope answered. "However, I can also detect some damage to it."

"Can it fly?"

"I don't know. If I can link with it I could tell you, but from here…"

"I understand. The other order of business is to explain what Dr. Halsey did not."

"She has a habit of doing that." Said Jun.

The group minus Icarus chuckled. After a moment, he continued, "All jokes aside, I was wondering what she meant by ONI code Zero Omega."

"I too agree with Kig-Yar Jaw's observation." Icarus agreed, "You seemed to know what she was referring to."

Six sighed, "Remember what I said earlier."

The two nod, "That's how I am aware of it."

"What does it mean?" Amy asked.

"The short version: that this assignment never happened. The slightly complicated version: that aside from Jun, we were never at CASTLE Base. Anything that happens from here on never happened. At the same time other than the help we find, we won't receive help from anyone else here."

"So they're abandoning us?" she asked.

"No," Icarus said, "Merely unhampering our actions. It is something that my kind does when we face the—" He closed his mandibles.

"The what?" Six asked.

"You need not concern yourselves; just know I am familiar with the reasons for your scientists' words."

Six narrowed her eyes at him and Icarus returned a stoic stare, "Fine, I let it go…for now. In the meantime we'll proceed to the hangar and get out of here."

The room around them begins to shake. Minutes later, the shaking recedes, "Sounds like the battle has begun again." Joshua said.

"Then we had best hurry."

The group continues down the corridor and into the hangar. Inside the hangar sat the Phantom they arrived on, in the corner hung a single Pelican, its ramp down, and ready to receive passengers. Six walks into the Pelican and into the cockpit. She sits in the pilot's seat and runs a system check, "We have fuel, so we can at least fly."

"Lieutenant." Hope said.

"Yes?"

"Put me into the slot on your right and I can run a quick diagnostic of the transport."

"How do I do that?"

"Place your hand on the back of your helm and feel for a small slot press on it and a disk will pop out. Place that into the slot."

Six did as instructed. The small pedestal on Six's right came to life and moments later, a small blue figure stood facing Noble Six. The figure was of medium build and wore a digital dress that went past its knees and wore its hair in a short ponytail. Its facial features were like that of a young child, soft and innocent looking. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of its nose adding to its look. The figure smiles, "Nice to see you in person, Lieutenant."

Six stared at the figure before realization dawned on her, "Hope?"

"Yes Lieutenant, I'm Hope. This is my interface version. Unlike the cramped data form I take when I'm synced with you, when I sync with something that can produce a hologram version of me I can appear. Personally, I prefer the version with legs. Much more slimming."

"And I agree." Jun said walking in. He quickly examined the AI before focusing in on the console in front of Six, "For the record, I think the AI's got you beat in the looks department, Six."

He grunted as she elbowed him in the arm, "What was that for?"

"I slipped. What's the situation outside?"

"Nothing too bad. Everyone's on board and waiting for you to get this bucket off the ground."

"How's the Pelican, Hope?"

Hope closed her digital blue eyes for a moment before opening them again saying, "She can fly, but that's about it. There are no missiles in the launchers and the chain gun's jammed. The ramp hatch should be able to close. I am also detecting some armor plates that are damaged, but we don't have the time to replace them."

"Will she hold until we reach our destination?"

"Assuming we don't run into any trouble we should be fine."

Six nods, "Alright, fire up the engines and open the doors."

"I can fire up the engines however we are sitting on an elevator that will take us up to the rear of the base. We can fly then."

"Do it." The Pelican's engines begin to whine and Six makes preparations. As she makes her preparations, Joshua calls out to her, "Lieutenant, can I see you outside the Pelican?"

"Hope continue with the lift off. I'm going out." She ordered. Six stepped out of the Pelican and saw Joshua pacing in a small circle outside the ship. "If you keep that up, you're going to walk a small hole into the ground."

He stopped pacing and looked at Noble Six. "Permission to speak freely?" Six nods and he continues. "Inside the corridor you said that the Covies would attack us as soon as we hit the air, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a solution to our problem."

"What is it?"

"Allow me to go in the Phantom. I can use it to provide a distraction. At the very least, we can split up any pursuers."

"What makes you think they will go for you instead of us?"

"The Phantom we've used has more than likely been identified by the enemy to be in our hands so we can assume that they will go for it to kill both Icarus and us. They won't think that you'll be inside the Pelican."

"You're plan is…"

"Perfect."

"Not what I would use, but there is a problem: how are you going to pilot it?"

"While you were in the infirmary I had the Engineer show me how to manipulate the controls."

"There's no way this is going to work."

Joshua smirked, "I believe the same was said about Operation Uppercut and look what happened."

"Good point."

"All I ask for is a chance."

Six considered his request for a minute before reluctantly saying, "I don't like this but I can't find fault with what you said. Very well, you have permission."

"Thank you ma'am. I won't let you down, nor will I die on this one. I just joined this team; I'm not going to start by getting myself killed. If I lose my pursuers then I'll meet you guys at the shipyard."

"Roger."

"And take the Engineer with you; you're going to need him more than me." The Engineer floated over towards Six then went inside the Pelican.

Six followed in after it and returned to the cockpit where she says, "Hope, start the lift."

"Aye, Lieutenant."

The lift begins to move up. Six presses a button closing the rear hatch and mentally prepared herself for the flight ahead. She glances out the window to see the Phantom lifting off ahead of the Pelican.

_I hope he knows what he's doing._

The lift doors open and a pair of Grunts fall past the Phantom and hit the platform the Pelican was resting on killing them on impact. Immediately, a squadron of Banshees chased after the Phantom as it fled in the opposite direction of the shipyard. The platform reaches the top and Six engages the thrusters. The Pelican lifts off and Six makes a heading toward the shipyard. As they moved away from the base Six said, "Hope, show me the base."

Moments later a small screen showed the base's courtyard being sieged by an enormous assault by the Covenant. Smoke from destroyed vehicles floated into the air obscuring most of Six's view. The courtyard begins to shrink as the Pelican moved further away from the battle. As the base begins to fade from view, Six hears a loud noise then a bright beam descends upon the courtyard.

"Hope what was that?"

"The main cannon of a cruiser. It's glassing the base."

"What?" Jun shouted then looked at the screen. "Damn Covenant! Is that their solution to everything, glass it 'til it's gone?"

_Sometimes it feels that way._

"I suppose." Six says while cutting the camera feed, "However, we don't have time to dwell on it now, we have a mission to complete."

Jun tightened his grip on the barrel of his rifle, "Right, Lieutenant."

"Hope how much longer until we get there?" Six asked.

"I calculate another ten minutes on this current heading."

Suddenly, the Pelican shuddered violently followed by several warning alarms going off in the cockpit.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked over the com channel.

"We just took a hit from something." Six replied. At that moment, a Banshee flies past the front window before circling around. It fires several Plasma shots at it from its main gun before firing a green Plasma torpedo, which narrowly misses the main wing, "Taking evasive maneuvers hang on."

For a few minutes, Six weaves past the Banshee fire toward the entrance to the shipyard. All seems well until another violent shudder rocks the Pelican.

"Six what's going on up there?" Jun asks grasping the rail above him.

"Left engine just took a hit," Six replied, "having trouble maintaining lift. Hang on guys this is going to be a hard landing."

The Pelican falls towards the ground at a rapid rate, trailing smoke behind it as it falls. Six steers the craft towards a narrow canyon keeping the Pelican as level as possible when it hits the rocky ground with a bounce before skidding across the ground plowing into the earth and shearing off its left wing. Moments later the Pelican comes to a stop and the rear ramp opens. Amy, Jun, Icarus, and Noble Six stagger out of the down Pelican. On her way out, Six grabs a Spartan Laser, takes aim at one of the Banshees, and fires a full burst from the laser hitting it directly in the nose of the craft; causing it to explode into a shower of metal fragments. The body of the Elite piloting the craft falls to the surface. The second Banshee turns around and flies back towards CASTLE Base.

Six tosses the depleted laser to the ground before regrouping with the rest of the team around who had gathered around the nose of the downed Pelican.

"Jun, sitrep." Six ordered as she staggered over to them.

"Other than wishing I'd stayed in bed today, I'm fine."

"Amy?"

"A few bruises here, nothing serious."

"Icarus?"

"My shields took most of the damage Demon, and the Engineer is doing well."

"Good. Then let's get moving before they come back. We can use that service entrance to get there."

She begins to walk forward. Jun grabs her right arm and she turns her head. "Is there a problem Noble Three?"

"No, but you didn't tell us how you were doing? After all, you were in the pilot's seat and not many pilots walk away from a crash like that SPARTAN or no."

Six clicked her tongue. "The suit took most of the damage, though I might have some bruising underneath hard to say from here."

"And Hope?"

"Cramped but still in working order. The Lieutenant yanked me before the crash; I only ask that in the future you're a bit gentler when pulling me."

"You damaged?" Six asked.

"No."

"Then, deal with it, princess."

The AI muttered a few swears. Jun nodded, "If you can argue with her, then I have little to worry about. What are your orders?"

"Jun take point. Amy and I will take center with the Engineer. Icarus can your suit cloak?"

"Limited but yes."

"Then you will bring up the rear. Move out Noble."

They proceeded to a steel service door. A sign on the front forbade trespassing. Jun tested the door and found it locked. He swings his rifle onto his back, removes a lock pick from a pouch on his waist, and begins to work on the door's lock, "This might take a moment."

Icarus uncloaks, activates his Energy Sword, brushes Jun aside, and with two vertical slashes cuts down the door. Jun looks at the Elite, "Guess subtlety is a word you're unfamiliar with, huh?"

Icarus clicked his mandibles in annoyance, "We do not have time to waste, Kig-Yar Jaw. The scout we allowed to leave may have already delivered news of this place to the Field Commander. He may well be on his way here."

"Jun, Icarus, cut the chatter and let's move."

Jun tilted his head at the doorway, "After you."

Icarus cloaked and walked into the dimly lit corridor. Jun followed him with Amy and the Engineer in the center and Noble Six bringing up the rear. All four warriors readied their weapons as they moved down the quiet hall.

Six looked up and noticed piping that ran down the length of the corridor, "Hope, where do those pipes lead?"

"They should lead to a 'T' junction. Right will take us to an elevator that will take us to another floor. Left takes us to a set of stairs that will take us all the way down to the shipyard. The floor we want is four floors below this one."

"Which is faster?" Jun asked over the coms.

"The stairs are safer and we can hear the enemy coming so I would suggest using that route."

"I can't help but notice you avoided the question."

"I think we both know the answer to that question Noble Three."

They remained silent knowing what the AI meant and what would await them if they took the elevator.

"Stairs it is then." Jun said walking forward and into Icarus' back, "Hey, what's the—"

"Quiet Kig-Yar Jaw," Icarus said.

The green SPARTAN muttered to himself. Meanwhile, a pair of voices emanated from around the corner. Everyone inched closer to listen to the conversation.

_"—that is why you've been ordered to return."_ One of the voices said.

_ "But Noble Prophet,"_ the other voice replied,_" our work here is not done. The humans have a ship—"_

_"THE HUMANS ARE NO LONGER OF ANY CONCERN TO US!"_ the first voice shouted. _"Find your commander and tell him to order the fleet around the human world to report back to High Charity at once!"_

_"I—yes Noble Prophet. However, it may take some time to find him as he is in the middle of his hunt for a Heretic that has eluded him."_

_ "I was not aware of any Heretic in our midst."_

_ "But Noble Prophet surely Noble Mercy told you of this matter—"_

_ "The Prophet of Mercy did no such thing."_

_ "But the trial—"_

_ "THERE IS NO RECORD OF A TRIAL!"_

Silence engulfed the hallway for a while. Finally, the first voice said, _"Unless…yes I understand now. If what you claim is true, then I understand now why there is no such record. This Heretic, is he the one responsible for allowing the humans to escape their world?"_

_"Yes."_ The second voice replied.

_"I see. Knowledge of such a Heretic would cause concern amongst the Covenant. Mercy's actions are now clear. Very well, have your commander continue with his hunt, however, he has two days to finish his task. If he is unsuccessful, then someone else shall finish it for him. Go now tell him of this. Tell him that the Prophet of Regret's patience is at its limit and he would do well to expedite his task."_

_ "I shall convey this to the Field Commander."_

The voices ended. Six peaked around the corner and saw a single Elite facing the entering the elevator. He turns around and Six ducks back behind the corner.

"What was that?" Jun quietly asked.

"A conversation," Six answered, "between a Zealot and someone by the name Prophet of Regret. If I had to guess, another of the Covenant's leadership." Six turns to Icarus. "Icarus, I think it's time to tell us just what this 'Heretic' title of yours is."

The Elite let out a low growl, "Tell me, Demon: have you ever been thought less of? Belittled? Or considered a failure?"

"Short answer, yes. "

"Then you understand my sentiments. However…to be called a Heretic is the worst sentence amongst the Covenant. It is something akin to your kind's version of exile. Only we kill our exiles."

"I don't know Lieutenant," Hope interjected, "that Prophet seemed pretty annoyed when that was brought up."

"He sounded like a nice guy to me." Jun said.

"The Prophet of Regret is always in such moods." Icarus replied, "Besides, how does knowing this help us?"

"It gives me an idea of what we might encounter and how persistent the Field Commander is going to be." Six answered.

"I fear he may well be here already." Icarus replied, "Zealots do not work alone and I have seen that one before. He was with the Field Commander when I was captured. I suspect him to be here already."

_Great, Covenant is probably going to be on our trail not too long from now, a pissed off Field Commander is somewhere in this shipyard, and there is a cruiser that will be directly over us shortly and will shoot us out of the sky before we have a chance to take off. Can our luck get any worse?_

The rumblings of a grenade explosion shook the room.

_Apparently, it can._

"I hate to interrupt," Hope said, "but I detect a firefight on several floors in the direction we are going into. As of now, it has not spread to the stairwell but it will if we continue to stand here."

"Stairs." Six commanded, "Now."

They quickly moved to the stairwell and began to go down the winding stairwell. As they neared the fourth floor an explosion occurred that blew out a wall. A pair of Plasma Repeater carrying Ultras appeared through the hole.

"That's not good." Hope said as Six aimed her Assault Rifle at the pair and began to fire on them. Seconds later Icarus joined her in providing covering fire.

"Noble Three get a move on now!" Six yelled as she ducked behind what was left of the wall.

"Corporal Woods." He said as he moved down the stairs to the fourth floor stairwell door. Amy and the Engineer quickly followed him as he went through the door.

"Demon, reinforcements."

Six looked down the hall to see a pair of Hunters charging their Plasma launchers. "Hope how much force would it take to cave the floor above us?"

"Based on the concrete and the battle above us…"

"Hope."

"A grenade, rocket, or a Concussion Rifle shot should do the trick."

"Icarus, on my mark throw a Plasma grenade on the roof."

Six held up three fingers and Icarus withdrew a Plasma grenade. Six began to count down to zero. At zero, Icarus armed and threw the grenade onto the roof. Seconds later the roof began to collapse into a pile of rubble. Six and Icarus dart for the door and into a pair of Plasma Pistol fire from a pair of Grunts. Upon seeing the two menacing warriors, the Grunts begin to run in circles screaming hysterically. The two of them shrug and continue to run past them through a small office.

"There, at the end," Hope said, "the entrance to the Hangar."

Six and Icarus jogged through the doors to see a small firefight between four Jackals, three Grunts, three Brutes, and a Chieftain, and a squad of fourteen Marines and several orange suited workmen armed with Magnums. What caught Six's attention was the fact that unlike her previous engagements with the oversized monkeys, all of them were hiding behind cover be it the riot stands the UNSC uses in many of their battles for defense or stacks of metal crates. She looked around to see what would cause the Covenant to hid and saw Jun standing in the entranceway of docked ship.

"Noble Six to Noble Three, what's your status?"

"Engaged with some Covies outside the ship. Where are you?"

"Rafters above and to your left." She said as she spied a pair of Marksmen Jackals armed with Needle Rifles scanning the battlefield for any targets. "Did you know you have some Jackals up here watching your position?"

"Yeah I know. It's why we're in this Mexican standoff. I don't have an angle on them and they barely have an angle on me. "

"Okay, Icarus and I will deal with them have the Marines move when we take them out. Watch out for the Chieftain he has a Gravity Hammer."

"What is the plan Demon?"

"We go cloak, kill the Jackals then flush the Brutes out."

Icarus didn't respond but went into his active camouflage drawing his Energy Sword as he did.

_If I didn't know any better I think he smiled as he cloaked._

Six activated her suit's active camouflage and followed Icarus on the rafters until she was behind one of the Jackals. Carefully she drew her knife and waited for Icarus. When he was ready the two of them quickly uncloaked, stabbed their respective Jackal and picked up their Needle Rifle, and began firing on the Brutes. The Brutes quickly turned around to see the SPARTAN and Elite firing on them. One unfortunate Brute was instantly killed when a Needle round fired by Six went straight through his head.

The two remaining Brutes took aim at Icarus and Six with their Spikers but quickly changed targets when the Marines rushed out of cover shooting at them with their Assault Rifles. The two Brutes were successful in killing two of the Marines with their Spikers before being overwhelmed by the remaining Marines. Six took aim at a shield wielding Jackal but was beaten when the smoke trail from Jun's sniper rifle ricocheted off the ground and into the Jackal's back. The remaining three Jackals began to fire on Jun's position with their Plasma Pistols. Six begins to fire on one of the Jackals and instantly hears a click from the gun.

_Damn, empty._

She tosses the weapon aside and draws her DMR, peers through the assault scope, and fires three rounds into the heads of the tree Jackals. Six looks down to see the Brute Chieftain swinging his hammer at a pair of workers. The hammer clipped a worker as the two tried to run away from the angry monkey. Jun fired three more rounds from his Sniper Rifle into the Chieftain's head knocking out its shield and stunning him in the process. Jun begins to reload and Six begins to fire on the Brute. The Chieftain weaves side to side towards Jun preparing his hammer to strike. He gets within striking distance, raises his hammer, and is immediately impaled by the twin points of Icarus' Energy Sword. He drops his weapon and falls into a heap onto the ground.

"That was close," Jun says as Icarus moves the body of the dead Chieftain off the walkway. Six climbs down from the rafters, quickly kills the remaining Grunts, and rejoins the remaining Marines and workers near the ramp way. "Thanks for the backup."

"No problem" Six answered. "Where's Amy and the Engineer?"

"On board." Jun replied. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Noble Three, what's the hold up?" a voice echoed across the coms.

"Noble Six and Icarus just showed up, Captain. We're coming on board now."

"Hurry it up, then. We don't have much time left."

The defenders began to walk up the ramp when suddenly two workers screamed. Six spun around to see the blue points of an Energy Sword sticking through both workers bodies and a pair of Zealots standing behind them. A Marine tries to charge one of the Zealots with a shotgun and manages to take out its shields just as an Ultra appears and impales him in the neck with his Energy Dagger. The Ultra removes the Dagger and addresses Icarus.

_"Heretic."_

_ "Whelp."_ Icarus replies drawing his Energy Sword, _"Hiding behind your subordinates again?"_

The Ultra snarled._ "Unlike you, I do not hide. I hunt my prey. Has being with the humans made you so weak that you have to fight alongside them to avoid oblivion?"_

_ "What I do with them is of no concern of yours."_

Jun and Six quickly glance at each other, then Six says into her helmet mic's private com, "Jun escort the rest of these guys on board and have the Captain prep for takeoff."

He nods. "What are you going to be doing in the meantime?"

"What I do best," she said walking away from him and towards Icarus, "kill some pawns."

Six walked up next to Icarus. The Ultra looked at Six and growled.

"Hello to you too." She said.

_"A Demon! You ally yourself with a Demon. How far have you fallen so far that you would use them to aid you in your heresy? Have you forgotten the Journey and the promise of salvation or have you succumb to your heretical status and preach against it?"_

Icarus clicked his mandibles, _"I do no such thing. I have not forgotten the promise of the Great Journey and though I ally with this Demon, she is far more worthy of honor than you will ever be the opportunistic upstart that you are."_

_ "And why shouldn't I? This war, the Journey, they are at an end and only those worthy can walk the path to salvation or have you forgotten that?" _

_ "I have not, however, my work is not done. While I may be left behind, at least I won't be alone."_

_"Enough talk."_ The Ultra said drawing his own Energy Sword. _"When this is over, I will personally bring your head to the Prophets."_

"Demon, deal with his guards. I will deal with the Field Commander."

The Ultra and Icarus stared each other down waiting for the other to move. Six led the Zealots away from Icarus and began to fire her DMR into one of the Zealots shields. The Zealot Six was firing on, rolled behind a pair of boxes. The second Zealot put away his sword, drew a Plasma Rifle, picked up a dropped Magnum, and fired onto Six who quickly rolled behind a metal shield.

_ These guys are much smarter than the ones I fought at thought I'd see an Elite use one of our weapons._

Moments later, a pair of Plasma Grenades fell at Six's feet.

"Lieutenant!" Hope yelled into Six's ear as she deployed her suits armor lock; shrugging off the plasma explosions. The metal barrier is blasted away revealing the hunched over SPARTAN to the two Zealots. Six quickly disengages her armor lock and fires two more rounds from her DMR before sprinting away from the duel wielding Zealot.

Six runs behind a pair of boxes and peers out towards Icarus and the Field Commander's duel. The Field Commander lunged at Icarus, his sword drawn to stab him. Icarus caught the Ultra's sword arm and kicked him in the gut, sending him back toward a set of stairs. Six chuckled briefly then swore as her motion tracker showed two red dots rapidly approaching her position. Six scrambled to her feet and moved just in time to see the sword wielding Zealot come around the left corner. The Zealot charged Six intent on impaling the grey SPARTAN. Six fired her DMR as fast as she could into the Zealot's shields. On the fourth round, the Zealot's shields popped, causing him to stagger briefly. Six fired one more round into the Zealot's head, killing him instantly.

"That's one down." Hope said as Six began to sprint away to another safe location to reload. Six found a small corner near the edge of Icarus' battle with the Ultra and quickly reloaded her DMR. She was just finishing her reload when the second Zealot began firing on her position with his duel weapons. The Plasma Rifle made short work of Six's green overshield as she rolled to a better position. The Zealot gave chase, continuing to push the SPARTAN away from the cover of the metal storage boxes. After a few moments, Six found herself back out in the open with her shields critically low and the Zealot standing on a pair of boxes above her. The Zealot tosses both weapon's aside and draws his Energy Sword and lets out a challenging roar.

"Um, Six, before he guts us like a fish," Hope said to Six, "I just wanted to say, it's been fun working with you."

The Zealot leaps off the crate and toward Noble Six. Just as he nears the SPARTAN, Six hears a loud noise and sees the Zealot fall from the sky as an explosion hits his back. He hits the ground and tries to get up only to be hit by a Grenade Launcher round, which promptly explodes sending large chunks of shrapnel into the Zealot's back. Six looks up to the rafters and spots Joshua standing above her leaning on the railing, breathing heavily, and holding a Grenade Launcher in one hand.

"You owe me." He said in between breaths.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Nice timing Joshua." Hope said relief in her voice.

Six heard a grunt and looked over to see Icarus hitting the ground in front of the ship's ramp way as the Ultra lands a punch on the Field Marshall's face. He rolls over, begins to get up, and begins to cough up purple blood. The Ultra stalks over to Icarus, his Energy Sword drawn. Six sprints to the Ultra as he raises his sword, activates her Energy dagger, and is rewarded with a kick straight to her abdomen from the Ultra. She falls to the ground gasping for air as the Ultra lets out a menacing laugh in Icarus' direction.

_"Energy daggers? You would take the weapons of our brothers and arm this Demon with them? How foolish. I shall grant you the honor of watching me slay your pet before I slay you."_

The Ultra was too busy mocking Icarus to notice Six crawling close to his right leg. Icarus sees Six out of the corner of his eye inch toward the occupied Ultra and smirks as understanding dawns onto him.

_"Are you so certain that victory is at hand?" _Icarus asks him.

The Ultra give him a puzzled look as Six says, "Enjoy the fall, bastard." She swipes her Energy dagger across the Ultra's left leg severing his hamstring. The Elite collapses under his own weight and lets out a blood-curdling scream has he grasps at the wound on his leg. Icarus stands up and activates his Energy Sword. He raises it and quickly plunges it into the Ultra's chest whispering, _"Enjoy oblivion, whelp."_

He stabs him a second time then removes the blade letting out a triumphant roar. Six gets to her feet and stares at the dead Ultra.

_No one calls me a pet._

Joshua walks over to them and lets out a whistle. "Remind me never to get on either of your bad sides."

"Thanks for coming back. Didn't doubt for a moment" Hope said.

"You can tell us all about your daring escape once we're out of here." Six said. "Get on board, we'll be along shortly."

The SPARTAN looked at the two tired warrior and shrugs. "Don't take too long." He walks up the entry ramp and Jun walks out towards them but stops midway.

Six stares at Icarus and he stares back at her—each looking the other over, and each examining the other for any signs of weakness. Six speaks first. "I take it that was the Field Commander, right?"

"It was." He replied.

"You know what this means right."

"I am aware of our deal, Demon; I believe our duel will have to wait for another time as you are not yet done with your task. Until that day comes, I will continue to work alongside you."

The two looked at each other a bit longer before Icarus extended his hand. Six took it and the two shook. "Until then."

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of clapping emanating from behind the two warriors. Six looked on the stairs to see a silver armored Elite descend the steps towards them.

_Not another fight._

Jun raise the barrel of his Sniper Rifle towards the Elite. The movement caught Icarus' attention and he said, "Stay your hand Kig-Yar Jaw, this one means us no ill will."

"What makes you say that?" he replied.

"If they did, we'd be dead right now." Icarus answered.

Jun kept his rifle tracked on them. The silver Elite stopped a few feet away from Icarus and Noble Six. Six examined the Elite. The Elite wore silver and orange armor, much like an Elite Ultra. However, the closer Six examined him the less normal he looked. This one also sported a curved headpiece, and curved shoulder and wrist guards and carried a long two pronged staff.

"A bit elaborate for combat warriors." Hope said to Six.

_Too elaborate._

Icarus inclined his head toward the strange Elite. _"Forgive me if I do not kneel, honored brother."_

The other Elite smirked. _"You need not worry, Heretic. I watched your fight as well as the Demon's fight. I must say I am impressed the two of you lived."_

"Icarus, who is this?" Six asked.

"Forgive my manners human," the other Elite answered, "I am Vir Gramee, an Honor Guard assigned to the protection of the Prophets."

Hope let out a whistle. "An Honor Guard. I never thought I would see one this close up."

"I must agree with the Demon's construct." Icarus said. "What is it that brings you here, honored brother?"

Vir looks down at the dead Ultra, "Originally, I was sent here by the Prophet who I protect to watch his fight against you, to see if he could carry out the holy orders granted to him. I see now that he was unfit for this task."

"Then why send him at all?" Six asked.

Vir gave Six an amused look. "His failure was not certain and the Heretic's demise was ordered by the Holy Prophets. An order such as that cannot be ignored."

"Have you come to finish his task?" Icarus asked.

"No. The task was his and not mine, though another may rise to finish his work."

"_But the order of the hier—"_

"_I do not belong to Mercy. The one whom I protect is safely in orbit above this dead world. If he wants me to slay you then I will do it because he ordered it not some Prophet too happy to sit and preach in High Charity while the rest of us go about the business of preparing for the Great Journey."_

"_Careful, honored brother."_ Icarus warned. _"What you say might be seen as heresy."_

"_Perhaps. However, I doubt any will wish to report this to Mercy, lest he is ready to face my blade."_

A loud stumbling noise echoed from the entrance Vir entered from and another Honor Guard emerged.

"Ah, Funee." Vir called. "Are you done surveying the area?"

The other Honor Guard surveyed the area and spotted the dead Ultra and Six standing next to Icarus. He let out an enraged howl and charged the two of them with his stave. Vir casually extended the butt of his stave in front of the charging Honor Guard tripping him such that he fell to the floor on top the dead Ultra. Six crouched down in front of him and quickly noticed that he was knocked out.

"That's some weapon." She said.

"It was not the work of the weapon." Vir answered. "He simply fell too hard and knocked himself out." He turns to Icarus. "Forgive him, he was recently promoted. I was assigned to train him in the ways of the Honor Guards. He is still a bit rash."

Icarus clicked his mandibles. "Aren't we all when we first gain a taste of power?"

"Indeed." Vir answered. "Back to the question you asked, I came here to deliver both a warning and information that you may find useful."

"Generosity? From an Elite, that's new." Jun said over the mic.

Six turned her head around and glared at him. Jun fell silent, "Continue."

"The information I bring was just newly delivered from High Charity itself. It appears that the Journey has been…delayed once more."

Icarus looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"The details are uncertain, however, it appears that the Sacred Ring that was found has been destroyed."

Icarus let out an angry howl, "A result of my failure. Who has done such an act? The humans?"

"Not all of them. From what the initial report states, a green armored demon much taller than the one standing next to you."

Icarus quickly looked over at Six, who shifted her weight, then turned back to Vir, "Why? What would cause the humans to destroy the Sacred Ring?"

The Honor Guard stared at the distraught Field Marshall for a moment then said, _"Are you sure you wish to know?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The parasite."_

Icarus' color paled at the mention of the name.

_"Before we received word of the Ring's destruction, we receive very troubling news of the discovery of it on the Ring in a secret location. The team sent to investigate the location found it and tried to contain the threat and nearly succeeded until the humans investigated the area and released them once more." _

"_Blasted creatures. I thought the Sacred Rings were supposed to be devoid of the parasite and its ilk."_

"_As did we. As a result, the hierarchs are heading to the site as we speak. The Elite in charge has been taken into custody. I doubt these events will cast the Elites into a positive light in front of the council."_

Icarus sighed, _"I should be the one to face trial not him."_

"_Perhaps but you were not responsible for guarding the Sacred Ring. He was and failed, although part of me thanks the demon for his interference. If not for him, the parasite may have done much more damage than we could possibly conceive in its spread._

Vir turns to Noble Six. "As for you, Demon, I congratulate you on your victory here. Your kind is sorely lacking in them. However, I must also deliver to you a warning: now that one of the holiest of our Lords relics has been destroyed, I fear that whatever sympathetic feelings any in our Covenant may have had to your race have all disappeared and instead been replaced with rage. Tread carefully around any Covenant you encounter from here on, for no quarter shall be given. In addition, should you come across another of our Lord's relics, use caution; the parasite may hide within its dark recesses waiting to strike the unwary."

"So the ancient enemy still persists? It appears Spark may have failed in his task." Hope asked.

Vir looked at Noble Six with new interest, "Your construct knows of them?"

"That I do." She answered. "Unfortunate for your kind and the ones who unleashed them. I wonder where Spark was at the time. His programing combined with the numerous fail safes should have prevented that from happening."

"Hope, what are you talking about?" Six asked.

"Huh? Did you just say something, Lieutenant?"

"I asked you a question."

"You did? What was it?"

Six sighed. "Forget it."

Vir looked at Six once more before gathering up his unconscious partner. "Your kind is very interesting, Demon. Another construct was noted to be with the other demon, though she seemed more…curious than yours." He turned to Icarus. "I look forward to our next encounter."

The Honor Guard turned, walked back up the stairs, and out the way he entered.

"It was an honor Brother, I am pleased to see honor is not dead amongst us." Icarus whispered. He turned to Six then walked up the ramp. Six followed behind him. Six approached Jun and said, "Keep an eye on him for me. I'll head to the bridge and speak with the Captain. Make sure he keeps out of trouble."

"Sure thing Six." Jun answered and followed after Icarus.

"Captain, this is SPARTAN B312 all hands are aboard and were ready for dust off."

"Roger that SPARTAN, good to have you aboard. Meet me on the bridge and we'll talk more."

Six navigated her way through the passageways to the bridge. When arrived on the bridge, the first thing she sees is several grey uniformed officers busy at their consoles. Six walked to the center chair. The chair spun around and a tall tan colored man in a white officer's uniform stood to greet Six. The man was close to six feet tall, had auburn colored hair, and wore a pair of sunglasses. He removed the glasses revealing a pair of calculating brown eyes.

_He looks like a kid._

The man extended his hand towards Six, "Good to see you SPARTAN, I'm Captain Strafford."

"You as well sir." She replied taking his hand. The two briefly shook hands.

"Sorry to keep this short, Lieutenant, but as you can tell we're on a tight schedule."

"Has Doctor Halsey filled you in Captain?" Hope asked.

"I've been informed that we're to escort you and your team off planet." He answered returning to his chair. "As to where we're going, she left out that detail. I've also been informed of our 'guest' who is currently in Sick Bay."

_Sick Bay? What's he doing there?_

"Hope?"

"I can enter in the coordinates from your suit, Lieutenant; we just need to get going first."

"Noble Six?"

"My team is present and ready to go."

Strafford nodded. "Helmsman, fire up the engines and get us out of here."

"Aye-Aye, Captain." The grey uniformed officer in the front answered.

The engines roared to life as the docking doors closed and the entry ramp separated from the docked frigate. The ship began to lift off the ground and move forward down a dark metal hallway before coming to a stop. Noble Six looked to the captain.

"Why did we stop?"

"We're waiting for the rest of the tracks to position themselves. You might want to take a seat, Lieutenant; this may get rough."

"Tracks? What tracks?"

"As you know, we're underground and there is no exit hatch directly above us. The only way out is to use a launcher that will give us a boost into the atmosphere. Or to put it simply, we're about to do our own impersonation of a MAC round."

"This won't kill us, right?" Six asked.

"In theory, hopefully it won't."

_ Great, just what I wanted; death by assumptions._

Six activated her magnetic locks on her boots restraining her to the floor of the bridge. Moments later the Helmsman said, "Everything shows green, sir."

"Alright boys, let's see what we can do. Launch!"

The ship shot down the tunnel at lightning speed. As it neared the end of the tunnel, a large hatch opened up and the ship raced into the orange sky and into the sights of a large Covenant Cruiser.

"Status?" The Captain asked.

"Everything shows normal, sir." An officer answered.

"Warning:" Hope said, "Covenant Cruiser directly off our starboard side recommend immediate evasion."

"Take us to full speed."

"Yes sir." The Helmsman replied.

The ship began racing into space with the cruiser chasing after it. A large light began to glow around the top of the cruiser.

"The cruiser's trying to lock on to us." Another officer shouted.

"Can't we jump into slipspace from here?" Six asked.

"And risk more damage to the planet." An officer next to Strafford answered.

"What more can we possibly do?" Six asked, "The planet's mostly glassed over anyways. There's nothing we can't do the Covenant hasn't already done."

"Except add more time to the terraforming that will have to be done when the UNSC returns."

"So we die to ensure someone else has an easier time remaking the planet?"

"Deputy Captain Mathews, cut the chatter. Helmsman, how much longer until we clear the atmosphere?"

"Another forty-five seconds."

"And the FTL Drive?"

"At max, sir." A female officer answered.

"Covenant Cruiser is directly behind us and has a lock on our position." Hope interjected.

The _Saratoga_ plowed through the atmosphere just as the cruiser fired its main cannon, the purple beam missing the ship by inches. Moments later, other Covenant ships began to turn toward the fleeing ship. The ship leveled into a horizontal line continuing to blaze away from Reach. In the distance, a supercarrier separated from a small cluster of frigates and headed towards the starry background. Six noticed this and asked Hope, "What's that carrier doing?"

"No clue." The AI replied. "But I wouldn't worry about that right now. We've got bigger problems."

"Are we clear of the atmosphere?" Six asked.

"Yes." The Helmsman answered. "All we need now are the coordinates."

"Hope."

"Give me a few seconds to enter the coordinates into the ship's navigation."

Six felt a small tingling sensation run down her spine as Hope entered their destination coordinates. Moments later she said, "There they're in. You can jump at any time."

"Everyone brace yourselves for slip space jump." The Captain yelled into his intercom.

As the ship began to pick up speed, Six walked over to a monitor to the side and saw the fading planet of Reach as the moved further away from it. Her thoughts began to drift as she remembered all the men she encountered, the enemies she fought and killed, the lives sacrificed, and the people who helped them get to this point. She took out Jorge's dog tags and looked at them once more; remembering him and her fellow teammates who sacrificed themselves the fallen world.

"Getting emotional on me, Lieutenant?" Hope asked her.

"Just remembering." She answered softly. A cool feeling passed Six's neck calming the tired warrior.

"Don't worry Six, they'll be remembered."

Her words sent Six's thoughts back to the day the _Pillar of Autumn_ left Aszod. She smirked. "Funny. Keyes said the same thing. I hope he's still—"

"Slipspace rupture detected off our port side." Hope said cutting her off.

Six briefly glanced at the monitor to see another Covenant Cruiser entering the system. Six tried to focus on the ship but couldn't as the _Saratoga_ entered slipspace bound for Noble Team's next mission.

"I wonder who that was." Six later said as she stepped into her pod.

"Probably enemy reinforcements." Hope answered.

"Think we'll cross paths with them again?"

"Would it matter if we did?"

"Not really. Hope, do me a favor."

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Make sure Icarus stays out of trouble until I wake up." The SPARTAN drifted off into a deep slumber.

Hope dimed the lights in the Cryo chamber then said, "No problem, Noble Six."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The silver Honor Guard walked to the large purple doors in front of him. A pair of Minors bowed as he stepped through the threshold and onto the dimly lit bridge. He walked onto a raised platform where golden-armored Elite stood looking to a floating chair. The guard walked to the chair and kneeled before it.

_"Noble Prophet of Prudence,"_ he said, _"I have returned from my mission."_

The chair spun around revealing a Covenant Prophet sitting in the chair with bored expression on his face. _"Excellent work as always, Vir Gramee. Tell me how did he fair?"_

_ "The Ultra failed in his task." _The Honor guard reported as he rose.

_ "I see."_ The Prophet answered stroking his chin in interest,_ "This Heretic may prove more entertaining than I first imagined."_

_ "Shall we give chase?"_ The honor guard asked with eagerness.

_ "In due time my friend, in due time." _The prophet said as he spun back around.

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have supported this fic. The journeys of Noble Six and Noble Team are not over yet. Stay tuned for the next installment as Noble Team begins a new quest in a different part of space. What new challenges await our heroes as they search for the _Spirit of Fire_? Find out in the next installment to be published by me, Yuekichi, Halo: Trials of Fire.


End file.
